Un ange et un démon
by zarbioide
Summary: Résumé : Mü, libraire rencontre Angelo lors de l'inauguration d'un nouveau centre commercial. Le cancer tombe sous le charme du bélier mais celui-ci l'ignore. Les deux hommes se retrouvent chez des amis communs... MüxDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : personnages pas à moi. (Mais si je lance un appel aux dons, peut-être que je pourrai m'offrir les yeux de Mü pour commencer ^^).

**Couple** : DMxMü

**Résumé** : Mü, libraire rencontre Angelo lors de l'inauguration d'un nouveau centre commercial. Le cancer tombe sous le charme du bélier mais celui-ci l'ignore. Les deux hommes se retrouvent chez des amis communs...

**Notes de l'auteur** : Cette fic est déjà finie alors je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

**Un ange et un démon **

« Félicitation monsieur Di Falco. Ce centre commercial est vraiment un chef-d'œuvre. Encore bravo.

_ Merci ». Angelo acceptait les compliments avec le sourire, même si pour lui un centre commercial s'apparentait plus à un bloc de béton qu'à une œuvre d'art. Il surveillait la foule pour voir s'il trouvait un visage connu, histoire d'échapper à son hôte et à son inculture architecturale. Il allait rendre les armes quand il aperçut une longue chevelure mauve qui mettait en relief une parfaite cambrure de reins. « Parfait, se dit Angelo. Excusez-moi, dit-il en se tournant vers l'homme qui lui parlait. Mais je viens d'apercevoir un ami ». Angelo s'éclipsa rapidement et se mit à rechercher sa proie, mais celle-ci semblait s'être volatilisée. Le cancer parcourut la foule et retrouva la personne qu'il cherchait près d'une fontaine.

« Bonsoir ». Mü releva la tête : « Bonsoir.

_ Je suis monsieur Di Falco, dit l'homme en face de lui en lui tendant la main. Je suis l'architecte qui a conçu ce centre commercial.

_ Enchanté, monsieur Ariès. Je tiens la librairie au deuxième étage.

_ Mesdames, messieurs, annonça-t-on, les boutiques vont ouvrir dans quinze minutes et vous pourrez profiter d'avantages exceptionnels.

_ Excusez-moi, dit Mü, mais je dois y aller ». Mü s'éloigna, laissant Angelo au milieu de la foule.

« Excusez-moi, où est le coin architecture?

_ À côté du rayon "Art", sur la droite du magasin, répondit Mü sans lever la tête de sa caisse ». Le client partit dans la direction indiquée.

« Bonsoir.

_ Re-bonsoir plutôt, corrigea Angelo ». Mü prit les livres qu'il lui tendait. « Vous avez trouvé ce que vous vouliez?

_ Oui. Il y a beaucoup de choses sur l'Asie.

_ Oui. C'est une volonté de la maison. Ça fait 40 euros ». Angelo lui tendit un billet de cinquante. « Voilà votre monnaie.

_ Vous finissez à quelle heure?

_ Minuit.

_ Vous auriez le temps pour...?

_ Non. Merci beaucoup monsieur. Au revoir. Madame ». Angelo soupira et sortit de la librairie.

« Quelle coïncidence! ». Mü se retourna : « Monsieur Di Falco, c'est ça?

_ Oui. Je ne savais pas que vous connaissiez Aphro et Shaka.

_Ce sont de très bons amis. Vous devez être l'ami italien d'Aphrodite, alors.

_ Oui, je suis Angelo.

_ Enchanté, moi c'est Mü.

_ Ah ben je vois que tu as trouvé l'ami de Shaka, cria Aphrodite en les apercevant. Mü est ...

_ Libraire, coupa Angelo.

_ Comment tu le sais? s'étonna Aphrodite.

_ Angelo est l'architecte qui a conçu le centre commercial où se trouve maintenant la librairie, expliqua Mü. On s'est rencontrés lors de l'inauguration.

_ Alors je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter.

_ Non, fit Angelo en souriant.

_ Bonsoir Angelo, dit Shaka en tendant la main à l'Italien. Je vois que vous avez déjà fait les présentations.

_ Ces deux lascars se connaissaient déjà, grogna Aphrodite.

_ Ah bon?

_ C'est un pur hasard, dit Angelo. On s'est rencontrés lors de l'inauguration du centre commercial.

_ Les jumeaux te cherchent, dit l'Indien à l'intention de son amant.

_ Ah bon? Et pourquoi?

_ Je ne sais pas, demande-leur.

_ Bon, je vous laisse. À plus tard ». Les trois hommes regardèrent Aphrodite s'éloigner. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Mü.

_ Il se trouve que Saga veut emmener Shun en week-end pour les fêtes et Kanon a la même idée pour Ikki. Alors chacun accuse l'autre de le copier, de n'avoir aucune personnalité, répondit Shaka.

_ La rengaine habituelle quoi ». Un éclat de voix coupa la discussion. « Je vais voir ce qui se passe, dit Mü en s'éloignant de ses amis ». Shaka observa Angelo qui suivait le bélier du regard. « Il te plaît? demanda l'Indien dans un demi-sourire.

_ Heu...

_ Il te plaît, réaffirma Shaka.

_ Pourquoi? Ça te dérange?

_ Non. Je pense que vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce que vous faites.

_ Pas d'objection alors?

_ Non. Tant que tu es honnête et respectueux envers Mü ». Angelo leva un sourcil. « Bon, je te laisse. Je vais voir mes autres invités, dit Shaka en lui tapant sur l'épaule ».

Angelo s'approcha de Mü qui regardait la bibliothèque. « La querelle est finie?

_ Oui.

_ Ça arrive souvent?

_ Assez fréquemment. Mais ça a empiré depuis que chacun a son chéri.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que, étant jumeaux, tout le monde les confond. Et comme ils sortent avec deux frères, ils ont du mal à ne pas penser que leur chéri respectif préférerait leur jumeau.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas?

_ Non. Shun et Saga se sont rencontrés au travail et Ikki et Kanon se sont rencontrés par hasard. Chacun a été séduit par la personnalité de l'autre. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'ils ont découvert qu'ils sortaient avec deux frères ». Angelo acquiesça. « Vous êtes vraiment passionné par les livres.

_ Oui. Mais ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas regardé l'architecture de l'appartement.

_ Déformation professionnelle.

_ Et qu'en pensez-vous?

_ Il est très bien. L'espace a été bien agencé et l'architecte a su tirer parti de la luminosité.

_ Ce n'est pas vous qui en avez dessiné les plans au moins?

_ Non. Mais c'est du bon travail.

_ MÜ! ». Une tornade bleue se jeta sur le Tibétain. « Kanon, on s'est vu il y a cinq minutes.

_ Je sais, mais j'ai pas eu le temps de te dire bonjour ». Un homme, identique à Kanon, s'approcha d'eux. « Kanon, laisse Mü tranquille.

_ Maieuh! Pour une fois que je peux l'avoir pour moi tout seul, mon biquet ». Mü sourit à ce surnom. « Angelo, je vous présente Saga et Kanon. Saga et Kanon, voici Angelo.

_ Enchanté, dit Saga en lui serrant la main. Vous êtes l'ami d'Aphrodite?

_ Oui.

_ Ah c'est vous l'Italien qui êtes toujours par monts et par vaux! s'exclama Kanon.

_ Oui. C'est vrai que je voyage beaucoup pour le travail.

_ Et vous êtes? demanda Saga.

_ Architecte.

_ Puisqu'on parle boulot, enchaîna Kanon en serrant Mü contre lui, comment va ta librairie?

_ Elle attend ta venue.

_ Malheureusement mon chou, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps en ce moment.

_ Tu pourrais passer un matin avant l'ouverture.

_ C'est une super idée. Tu sais que je t'aime, s'écria Kanon en faisant claquer un baiser sonore sur la joue du bélier ». Angelo sentit la jalousie monter d'un cran devant un telle scène. Saga remarqua la fureur du cancer et sourit intérieurement. « Et comment vous vous connaissez? demanda Angelo.

_ Saga est traducteur dans une maison d'édition. C'est comme ça que je l'ai rencontré, expliqua Mü. Ensuite, j'ai rencontré Kanon. Comme il travaille aux espaces verts de la ville, je lui ai fait rencontrer Aphrodite.

_ Ah c'est vous qui passez toujours vos commandes au dernier moment, commenta Angelo.

_ Avec un chef qui confond les roses et les gratte-culs, c'est normal, ajouta Kanon.

_ Et pourquoi Shun et Ikki ne sont pas là? demanda Mü.

_ Ils sont en Chine pour le mariage d'un ami, répondit Saga.

_ D'accord ». Soudain, Kanon prit le verre de Mü de ses mains et le posa sur un meuble. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Mü.

_ Je t'emmène danser.

_ Mais... ». Le Tibétain n'eut pas le temps de protester. Kanon l'entraîna sur la piste de danse improvisée. Les deux hommes se mirent à se déhancher de façon très sensuelle sous l'impulsion de Kanon. « Votre frère est très extraverti, dit Angelo à Saga en observant la scène.

_ Il est plus calme d'habitude. Mais quand Mü est dans le coin, il se déchaîne. Mais tout ceci est purement amical, assura Saga quand il vit le sourcil d'Angelo se hausser ».

« C'est très gentil de m'avoir raccompagné. Mais je pouvais prendre un taxi, dit Mü.

_ Ça ne me dérange pas. C'est sur ma route ». Ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Mü retira ses gants et chercha ses clés. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Angelo : « Bonsoir. Et merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

_ De rien ». Angelo prit la main fine de Mü qui le regarda étonné. Le cancer sortit un stylo de sa poche. « C'est mon numéro de téléphone. Si tu veux m'appeler pour prendre un verre ». Il embrassa la main de Mü et partit, laissant le bélier sur le perron de son immeuble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : personnages pas à moi. (Mais si je lance un appel aux dons, peut-être que je pourrai m'offrir les yeux de Mü pour commencer ^^).

**Couple** : DMxMü

**Résumé** : Mü, libraire rencontre Angelo lors de l'inauguration d'un nouveau centre commercial. Le cancer tombe sous le charme du bélier mais celui-ci l'ignore. Les deux hommes se retrouvent chez des amis communs...

**Notes de l'auteur** : Cette fic est déjà finie alors je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

**Un ange et un démon**

Mü ne cessait de fixer sa main pendant qu'il gravissait les étages qui le conduisaient chez lui. Il ne savait pas quoi penser du geste d'Angelo. C'est vrai qu'ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter ensemble mais il ne semblait pas au Tibétain avoir dragué l'architecte ou avoir eu des propos ambigus. De toute façon, Angelo, malgré ses qualités, n'était pas le style de Mü. Cependant, il nota quand même son numéro sur un morceau de papier avant d'aller se coucher.

Angelo fixait désespérément le plafond. Cela faisait presqu'une semaine qu'il avait donné son numéro à Mü et il n'avait toujours pas donné de nouvelles. C'est vrai qu'au lieu de lui donner son numéro, il aurait pu se jeter sur lui. Mais il n'en avait pas eu envie. Enfin, il avait compris que Mü n'était pas comme ses autre conquêtes. De celles qui sont déjà d'accord ou qui font semblant de se laisser convaincre. Il fallait se montrer subtil. C'est pour ça qu'il s'était contenté de lui donner son téléphone. Angelo soupira. Ça faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait eu personne dans son lit et ses hormones commençaient à être en ébullition. Pas qu'il n'ait pas eu d'occasions, bien au contraire, mais aucun homme n'arrivait à la cheville de Mü. Celui-ci était beau comme un dieu. Et ce qui le rendait encore plus beau, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Angelo n'avait qu'une envie : serrer son corps contre le sien, enfouir ses mains dans sa cascade de cheveux, caresser sa peau d'albâtre. Angelo se dit que Mü devait être encore plus beau quand il succombait au plaisir. Il se mit à imaginer le bélier, les joues en feu, son corps frémissant sous le sien, gémissant son nom d'une voix altérée. Sentant son corps réagir plus qu'il n'aurait dû, Angelo se dit qu'il devait trouver une solution pour ne pas être rendu fou par le désir.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé?

_ Ça ne m'intéresse pas ». Shaka soupira. Mü pouvait être borné parfois. « Est-ce qu'il te plaît?

_ Quoi?

_ Est-ce qu'il te plaît? ». Mü hésita : « Non.

_ Menteur. S'il ne te plaisait pas, tu ne l'aurais pas laisser te raccompagner ». Mü soupira. Aphrodite avait fini par déteindre sur son ami. « D'où ma question : pourquoi tu ne l'as pas appelé?

_ C'est un coureur de jupons. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

_ Et alors? Si vous êtes d'accord sur ce que vous voulez et que vous vous respectez, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

_ Les histoires d'une nuit de m'intéresse pas.

_ Aphro a raison de dire que tu es trop sérieux.

_ Et chiante comme une bonne femme, je sais.

_ Mü, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Mais est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu'un depuis que tu es célibataire?

_ Non. J'ai pas le temps.

_ Oui. Tu es marié à ta librairie, en fait.

_ Aphro a vraiment déteint sur toi. Vous êtes de vraies marieuses tous les deux.

_ On se fait du souci pour toi.

_ Je ne suis plus avec Shura, c'est ce que vous vouliez.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour continuer à déprimer ». Mü soupira. Shaka était aussi buté que lui. « Tout ce que je te demande, Mü, c'est d'appeler Angelo et de prendre un verre avec lui. C'est tout.

_ Sinon?

_ Je demande à Aphro de vous organiser un rendez-vous ».

Mü avait son livre posé sur ses genoux mais cela faisait un moment qu'il ne lisait plus. Il repensait à sa conversation avec Shaka. L'Indien avait raison. Il avait été séduit par Angelo. Dès leur première rencontre. Ce n'est pas seulement le physique de l'Italien qui lui avait plu, mais aussi ce qu'il dégageait. Il était sûr de lui sans pour autant être arrogant. Et son assurance semblait se propager aux gens qui l'entouraient. Mü avait l'impression que rien ne pouvait lui arriver quand Angelo était dans les parages. De plus, même s'il possédait une certaine culture et un certain cynisme, il semblait apprécier la vie et les choses simples. Angelo semblait avoir été déçu par la vie mais ne renonçait pas pour autant à la croquer à pleines dents. C'était en tout cas l'impression qu'il avait donné à Mü.

Le bélier se mit à repenser à leur baiser. Cela avait été très rapide. Simplement les lèvres d'Angelo contre le dos de sa main. Mais la chaleur de ce baiser avait irradié dans tout le corps du bélier. Jamais un tel baiser, un simple baise-main, n'avait paru si intime au Tibétain. Comme s'il s'était livré totalement, comme si Angelo avait imprimé sa marque sur lui.

Mü soupira et regarda le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit. Il devait appeler Angelo, ne serait-ce à cause de la menace que Shaka avait fait peser sur lui. Mais appeler Angelo signifiait prendre des risques. Peut-être que le cancer ne serait pas honnête avec lui. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne seront pas d'accord sur ce qu'ils veulent ou que l'un changera d'avis en cours de route. De toute façon, Mü ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Il commençait à reprendre le dessus mais ne se sentait pas encore prêt à nouer une relation de quelque nature que ce soit.

Mü soupira à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'en imaginant Aphrodite leur organiser un rendez-vous qu'il se décida à prendre le combiné. Il sentait son cœur battre à s'en rompre les côtes. Il composa le numéro et écouta les différentes sonneries résonner dans le vide. L'angoisse lui retournait l'estomac. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'Angelo ne répondrait pas.

« Allô?

_ Bonjour. C'est Mü. L'ami d'Aphrodite et de Shaka.

_ Ah. Bonjour.

_ Je voulais savoir si vous vouliez prendre un verre avec moi.

_Oui. Quand?

_ Demain soir, c'est possible?

_ Non, j'ai un rendez-vous. Après-demain?

_ D'accord.

_ 20h?

_ 21h, plutôt.

_ Alors rendez-vous après-demain 21h dans le café près du centre commercial.

_ À dans deux jours alors ». Mü raccrocha. Il était soulagé. Angelo avait accepté son rendez-vous. Mais son cœur ne se calmait toujours pas.

Mü pressait le pas. Il était presque 21 heures. Il allait être en retard à son rendez-vous.

Angelo attendait à la table. Il faisait jouer sa cuillère entre ses mains. Il détestait qu'on le fasse poireauter.

Mü poussa la porte du café et chercha l'Italien du regard. Celui-ci était assis à une table au fond et lui tournait le dos.

« Bonsoir ». Angelo leva la tête. « Je suis désolé d'être en retard, souffla Mü.

_ C'est pas grave.

_ Vous avez déjà commandé?

_ Oui ». Mü s'assit et demanda un thé. Angelo reprit un expresso pour l'accompagner.

Les deux hommes attendirent silencieusement leurs consommations ne sachant que se dire. « Ça fait longtemps que tu connais Shaka?

_ Depuis le collège. Et vous... toi, avec Aphro?

_ On s'est rencontrés en maison de correction.

_ Vous êtes amis de longue date alors.

_ Oui. Être de la mauvaise graine ça rapproche. Et avec Shaka, comment vous êtes devenus amis? ». Mü montra son front : « À cause de ça ». Son visage était orné de deux grains de beauté au niveau du troisième œil. « J'ai du mal à comprendre.

_ Shaka a aussi un grain de beauté au même endroit. C'est un cadeau de nos mères. Ça, plus le fait que nous étions étrangers, on nous a vite catalogués comme les extraterrestres de service. Ensuite, comme nous sommes tous les deux orphelins, on s'est encore rapprochés.

_ Vous êtes juste amis?

_ Juste amis.

_ Jamais autre chose?

_ Jamais. Et toi et Aphro?

_ Juste de très bons amis. Tu veux qu'on aille manger? Je connais un très bon resto. Italien bien sûr.

_ Avec plaisir ». Angelo répondit au sourire de Mü.

Mü et Angelo étaient installés dans un restaurant de taille plutôt modeste décoré aux couleurs de l'Italie, mai l'ambiance y était chaleureuse et la cuisine excellente aux dires d'Angelo. Mü avait à peine ouvert son menu et s'adressa à son vis-à-vis : « Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te plairait?

_ Je sais pas. Pour moi, la cuisine italienne c'est les pâtes et le tiramisu. J'ai envie de découvrir autre chose.

_ Tu me fais confiance alors?

_ Pour ça oui. Il faut savoir se laisser porter parfois. Et puis, on serait allé dans un restaurant tibétain, ça aurait été l'inverse ». Disant cela, Mü lança un sourire complice auquel le cancer répondit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'Angelo lui sourit que Mü s'aperçut qu'il était en train de le draguer. « Il a envie de jouer, se dit Angelo en voyant Mü lui sourire, alors jouons. Tu m'as dit qu'avec Shaka c'était purement amical, et avec Kanon? demanda Angelo ». Mü sourit. « Tout ce qu'il y a entre Kanon et moi c'est de l'amitié. Même s'il est vrai que beaucoup de gens se posent des questions.

_ Il est vraiment différent de son frère.

_ Oui. Saga et Kanon sont comme les deux faces d'une même pièce.

_ Et ta préférence va pour Kanon.

_ J'aime son côté spontané, le fait qu'il n'oublie pas l'enfant qu'il a été et le fait qu'il soit capable de le retrouver en un claquement de doigts. Et sa franchise aussi. Avec lui, tu sais tout de suite s'il t'aime ou non.

_ Pourquoi? Saga aurait tendance à l'hypocrisie?

_ Non. Il est juste plus diplomate ». Comprenant que l'amitié de Kanon était importante pour Mü, Angelo ajouta : « J'espère que Kanon m'apprécie.

_ Je pense que oui. Sinon il ne t'aurait pas laissé discuter avec moi pendant la moitié de la soirée ». Mü se mordit la lèvre quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Angelo sourit mais fut interrompu par le serveur qui venait prendre leur commande. « Je suis content que Kanon m'apprécie. Vous avez l'air de former un joyeux groupe. Je comprends pourquoi Aphro apprécie autant d'être avec Shaka, cela lui a permis de trouver de nouveaux amis, dit Angelo avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

_ Tu seras toujours son meilleur ami.

_ Il te l'a dit?

_ Non. Mais ça se sent dans la manière dont il parle de toi. Il était très content que tu puisse venir à la soirée.

_ C'est vrai que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre.

_ Au moins tu vois du pays.

_ J'ai pas vraiment le temps de faire du tourisme.

_ Au fait, pourquoi l'architecture? ».

Mü et Angelo sortaient du restaurant. Le bélier était ravi de sa soirée. À aucun moment il ne s'était senti mal à l'aise. Pas qu'Angelo ne l'ait pas dragué. Il avait pourtant remarqué les propos ambigus et les regards insistants. Lui aussi avait tendu quelques perches. Il avait si bien observé Angelo qu'il pouvait dire à quoi correspondait chaque plissement de ses yeux. Mais tout ceci restait léger si bien que Mü n'avait pas l'impression de se compromettre en se séparant maintenant d'Angelo. « Merci pour cette soirée et pour cette découverte de la cuisine italienne. C'était excellent, dit Mü en tendant sa main au cancer.

_ Je suis content que ça t'ait plu ». Tout en serrant la main du bélier, Angelo se dit qu'il adorerait l'embrasser mais cela lui semblait encore trop risqué. Il prit alors la seule option qui s'offrit à lui : « Tu veux que je te raccompagne? ».

Les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte. Angelo avait raccompagné Mü. Ils avaient déposé la voiture à cent mètres de l'appartement du bélier et finissaient le chemin à pied. Comme la dernière fois, Angelo accompagna Mü jusqu'à la dernière marche du perron. Le tibétain se sentait nerveux. Il avait passé une soirée agréable mais il redoutait ce moment. Il se tourna vers Angelo : « Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. Et merci pour la soirée, c'était très agréable.

_ Moi aussi, j'ai passé un soirée agréable ». Angelo se rapprocha dangereusement de Mü qui recula jusqu'à être bloqué par la porte. Le cancer se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Angelo était très doux et en même temps extrêmement passionné. Quand il relâcha ses lèvres, Mü avait les joues rosies et il semblait vouloir se mettre dans un trou de souris. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Angelo.

_ Rien. C'est juste que... que je n'ai pas très envie de te dire au revoir. Mais... mais si je te laisse monter, il ne se passera rien. Je veux dire, on ne fera pas l'amour. Pas le premier soir.

_ C'est une règle?

_ C'est un principe. Je... je...

_ Je te promets que si je monte, je serai sage ». Et Angelo embrassa Mü comme pour sceller sa promesse. « De toute façon, pensa le cancer, ça n'est que partie remise ».

Angelo ouvrit les yeux et mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il était. Mü était toujours endormi. Angelo s'appuya sur son bras et se mit à observer son vis-à-vis. Mü dormait sur le ventre, la tête posée sur les bras. Il semblait extrêmement serein, totalement apaisé.

Angelo fut tiré de sa rêverie par la sonnerie du réveil. Mü ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. « Bonjour, murmura le bélier.

_ Bonjour.

_ Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé?

_ Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux.

_ Je vais prendre ma douche et après je nous prépare le petit déjeuner, d'accord?

_ D'accord ». Mü se leva et partit à la salle de bain. Angelo en profita pour le détailler encore une fois. Mü était vraiment un pur canon. Le cancer reposa sa tête sur son oreiller. Quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas couché avec Mü. Surtout, il n'avait PAS ESSAYÉ de coucher avec lui. Ils avaient flirté mais Angelo n'avait pas essayé d'aller plus loin, jamais. Pourtant, il s'était réveillé plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Il s'était contenté d'observer le bélier et s'était rendormi. « C'est bon, la place est libre ». Angelo releva la tête. Mü était vêtu d'un simple pull et d'un pantalon évasé. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse qui lui battait les reins. Angelo resta bouche bée d'admiration devant cette apparition. Mü avait vraiment tout d'un ange. Il se secoua et sortit du lit. « Thé ou café? demanda Mû quand il passa à côté de lui.

_ Café, bien noir, répondit Angelo en l'embrassant ».


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : personnages pas à moi. (Mais si je lance un appel aux dons, peut-être que je pourrai m'offrir les yeux de Mü pour commencer ^^).

**Couple** : DMxMü

**Résumé** : Mü, libraire rencontre Angelo lors de l'inauguration d'un nouveau centre commercial. Le cancer tombe sous le charme du bélier mais celui-ci l'ignore. Les deux hommes se retrouvent chez des amis communs...

**Notes de l'auteur** : Cette fic est déjà finie alors je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

**Reviews :** Merci pour vos commentaires et désolée pour la mise en page. Normalement ces problemes sont réglés.

**Un ange et un démon**

Angelo regardait Mü qui dormait. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble et qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas passés à l'étape supérieure. Et c'est ce qui le troublait le plus. Il aurait pu laisser tomber Mü, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait ou trouver une relation parallèle. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il se sentait bien avec Mü. Ils se voyaient presque tous les jours. Et Angelo avait tous les jours un message du bélier. D'habitude, il détestait ça. Mais il s'était aperçu qu'il était devenu dépendant de son SMS quotidien.

Mü dormait d'un sommeil profond. Angelo l'enviait de pouvoir dormir aussi bien, lui qui était insomniaque. Mais, en même temps, cela lui permettait de le regarder dormir. Ce qui rendait ses nuits avec Mü aussi belles que s'ils faisaient l'amour. Et quelque part, cela l'apaisait. Il avait remarqué que son rendement sommeil augmentait quand il dormait chez Mü.

Le bélier se mit à remuer : « Bonjour.

_ Bonjour.

_ Insomnie?

_ Oui.

_ Ça doit être frustrant.

_ De?

_ De me voir dormir comme un bébé alors que toi tu n'y arrives pas.

_ J'aime bien te regarder dormir, murmura Angelo en lui caressant la joue.

_ C'est frustrant pour moi.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Je ne peux pas me laisser aller, faire des bruits bizarres, ou baver en dormant ». Angelo sourit : « Je suis sûr que même quand tu baves tu es super sexy ». Mü rit doucement. « Angelo? Tu es vraiment insomniaque? Ou c'est juste en ce moment?

_ Je suis insomniaque depuis toujours ». Mü se redressa et prit Angelo dans ses bras. Il se rallongea et posa la tête du cancer sur son torse. Angelo fut surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être traité de cette manière. Il entendait le cœur de Mü battre au travers de sa poitrine. C'était terriblement apaisant... et troublant. Le bélier avait enfoui ses doigts dans la chevelure rebelle de l'Italien et jouait avec. « Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont assez indisciplinés comme ça.

_ J'aime bien. C'est une des choses qui font ton charme. En plus, je peux te décoiffer sans prendre le risque de me faire engueuler ». Angelo passa ses mains sous le dos de Mü et le serra contre lui. « En plus, j'adore leur odeur, ajouta le bélier en enfouissant son nez dans la crinière du cancer ». Mü avait calé ses caresses sur les battements de son cœur et, inconsciemment, Angelo suivait ce mouvement. Il se redressa pour embrasser son amant, posant sa bouche sur ses lèvres, son cou et son torse avant de s'y frotter le nez comme sur son propre oreiller. Angelo y reposa sa tête et écouta le cœur de Mü qui lui paraissait de plus en plus lointain. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Angelo s'endormit dans les bras de Mü.

* * *

><p>Mü patientait devant son immeuble. Il avait rendez-vous avec Angelo. Celui-ci avait assisté à un forum sur l'architecture et, ce soir, c'était la cérémonie de clôture. Mü était ravi qu'Angelo lui ait demandé de l'accompagner. Cela voulait dire que leur relation comptait pour le cancer. Mais le Tibétain ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu d'appréhension. Il détestait les soirées mondaines.<p>

La voiture d'Angelo s'arrêta juste devant lui. Le cancer en sortit. Il était vêtu d'un costume noir très élégant et avait laissé ses cheveux à l'état naturel.« Pas de gel aujourd'hui ?

_ Non. Après trois jours de calvaire, ils ont besoin de liberté ». Mü sourit en embrassant l'Italien. « On y va ? proposa Angelo.

_ Allons-y ». Les deux hommes montèrent dans la voiture.

« Tu as l'air stressé, constata Angelo ». Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils roulaient et Mü n'avait toujours rien dit. « Je ne suis pas très fan de ce genre de soirée.

_Moi non plus. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la moitié des gens que je connais détestent ça ».

Angelo gara la voiture devant le bâtiment. Il se pencha vers Mü : « Tu es magnifique.

_ Tu ne m'as même pas vu sans mon manteau.

_ Je n'en ai pas besoin pour savoir que tu es super canon ». Il embrassa le bélier. « On y va ? Plus vite ça commencera, plus vite ça finira ». Mü soupira et sortit de la voiture. Angelo lui prit la main et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Arrivés au vestiaire, les deux hommes quittèrent leur manteau. Mü était vêtu d'un costume beige qui lui allait comme un gant. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue basse qui mettait en relief sa chute de reins. « J'avais raison, tu es magnifique, murmura Angelo à l'oreille du Tibétain.

* * *

><p>Mü et Angelo dansaient l'un contre l'autre. C'était la fin de la soirée et après les discours d'usage, une piste de danse avait été improvisée. Dès qu'il avait entendu les slows, Angelo avait entraîné Mü pour une danse très lascive.<p>

« Ça ne te dérange pas que tes collègues nous voient ensemble ? demanda Mü.

_ Non. Ils savent très bien mon penchant sexuel.

_ Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tous le monde nous regardent ?

_ Parce qu'ils sont jaloux.

_ De ?

_ De moi.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que j'ai la chance d'être aux bras d'un des plus beaux hommes ». Angelo se pencha vers Mü et l'embrassa. « Je ne crois pas que ça va arranger les choses, murmura Mü ». Il glissa son doigt dans le col entrouvert d'Angelo. « Tu as quitté ta cravate.

_ Oui. J'en avais assez ». Mü laissa glisser son doigt jusqu'à la chaîne de l'Italien. « Elle te plaît ?

_ Je la trouve très belle. Elle te va bien. C'est indiscret de te demander qui te l'a offerte ?

_ C'est un cadeau de ma mère ». Mü hocha la tête. Il se reposa sur l'épaule d'Angelo. Il se sentait bien. La soirée avait été très agréable. Angelo n'avait pas caché la nature de leur relation. Il n'avait pas honte de le présenter à ses collègues. Il l'encourageait même à parler de son métier de libraire.

Angelo serrait Mü contre lui. Il sentait le souffle du Tibétain dans son cou. Il avait voulu rentrer plus tôt pour avoir un peu de temps en tête à tête avec le bélier, mais quand il a entendu la musique, il n'a pas pu résister à l'envie de danser langoureusement contre lui. Le cancer sentit les lèvres de Mü se promener sur sa gorge. La bouche du Tibétain fut rejointe pas sa langue. « Mü, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Angelo.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'apprécies pas ?

_ Si. Mais il y a du monde.

_ Et alors ? Au fait, on est obligés de rester jusqu'à la fin de la soirée ?

_ Non. On peut partir quand tu veux.

_ À la fin de la série de slows.

_ D'accord ». Le bélier reprit ses léchouilles dans le cou du cancer qui tentait vaguement de garder le contrôle de lui-même.

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, Mü eut à peine le temps d'atteindre la dernière marche du perron qu' Angelo l'embrassa. « Attends, dit Mü en détachant ses lèvres de celles de son amant. Laisse-moi au moins ouvrir la porte ». Angelo se colla à lui, lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. Mü n'avait aucun doute sur la suite de la soirée. En même temps, c'est lui qui avait allumé Angelo.<p>

Les deux hommes étaient entrés dans l'ascenseur. Angelo serrait Mü contre lui, se retenant de lui sauter dessus. Le cancer attendit qu'ils soient entrés dans l'appartement et qu'il se soient débarrassés de leur manteaux et de leurs chaussures pour porter Mü jusque dans la chambre. Angelo posa son futur amant sur le lit et plongea la chambre dans une lumière tamisée. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et prit le temps de l'admirer. Bien que cela faisait deux semaines qu'il attendait cela, Angelo ne se jeta pas sur Mü. Il prit son temps, embrassant langoureusement le bélier tout en le caressant par-dessus ses vêtements. Mü se sentait consumé par le désir. Il essayait de passer sa main sous les vêtements d'Angelo. Le cancer le rendait fou et le fait de ne pas pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne l'impatientait. Angelo souriait intérieurement de sentir Mü aussi impatient. Le Tibétain tira sur la chemise de son amant et passa sa main dessous. Angelo resserra Mü contre lui. Celui-ci le caressait sous sa chemise et Angelo se sentait partir. Mü passa ses mais sur le torse d'Angelo et dégrafa son vêtement. Angelo attrapa les mains du tibétain et les posa au-dessus de sa tête. « Tu es bien pressé, souffla Angelo.

_ J'aime bien sentir ta peau contre la mienne, répondit Mü dans un sourire ». Angelo fixa son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci avait les yeux brillants de désir, les joues rouges et la voix légèrement rauque. Mü se consumait littéralement sous les caresses d'Angelo. Le cancer aurait du être ravi d'avoir atteint son but. Mais quelque chose le gênait. Il s'était habitué à Mü. Et après cette nuit...

Angelo fut tiré de sa réflexion par quelque chose de chaud et de mouillé dans son cou. Mü était en train de lui faire un suçon. Angelo se dégagea de l'étreinte du bélier et l'embrassa. L' Italien se mit à déshabiller Mü avec beaucoup de douceur. Le Tibétain se sentait électrisé par les attouchements d'Angelo. Une fois qu'il eut complètement ouvert sa chemise, Angelo se redressa pour contempler Mü. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait le bélier à moitié nu, mais à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Mü tendit les mains vers Angelo. Le bélier s'impatientait.

Angelo prit une des mains de son amant et la couvrit de baisers. Une fois qu'il eut terminé avec la main, il prolongea jusqu'au poignet, puis le long du bras et enfin le cou du Tibétain. Angelo avait la réputation d'être un très bon amant; mais ce soir, il avait vraiment envie d'emmener Mü au septième ciel. Le bélier ne retenait plus ses soupirs. Il se laissait porter par les caresses d'Angelo. Celui-ci se débarrassa de leurs chemises et se rallongea sur Mü, le couvrant de baisers. Angelo descendait de plus en plus bas, terminant de déshabiller son amant. Mü s'était mis à onduler sous les caresses de l'Italien. Celui-ci finit de se déshabiller. Une fois qu'Angelo fut nu, Mü le détailla et eut un regard paniqué. Angelo savait que la nature avait été généreuse avec lui mais jamais il n'avait vu une telle réaction. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Rien. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de rapport.

_ Je te promets de faire attention ». Angelo embrassa Mü et le serra contre lui. Il s'allongea et le couvrit de baisers. Mü sentait son corps se couvrir de marques brûlantes. Angelo écarta les jambes du bélier et se plaça au milieu. Il posa ses deux mains sur les genoux de son amant et les remonta lentement jusqu'à ses hanches. Ensuite, il prolongea jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Mü se faisait haletant, attendant la suite. Angelo patienta quelques secondes avant de se mettre à le caresser très lentement. Mü calait sa respiration sur les mouvements de son bassin pour éviter de crier son plaisir dans tout l'immeuble. Il se sentait sombrer peu à peu et pas seulement à cause des caresses d'Angelo. Celui-ci le fixait de son regard perçant, se nourrissant du spectacle de Mü haletant de plaisir. Cette image d'Angelo le dominant, l'observant d'un sourire à demi-ironique, faisait autant d'effets à Mü que ses caresses. Il sentait qu'Angelo appréciait de lui donner du plaisir et que les préliminaires n'étaient pas qu'une étape. Le cancer passa sa main libre sous le dos du Tibétain et se mit à l'embrasser, partant de son ventre, remontant jusqu'aux tétons qu'il titilla avant d'arriver à ses lèvres. Mü profita de ce qu'Angelo soit allongé sur lui pour frotter son corps contre celui de l'Italien. Angelo comprit ce que désirait le bélier. Il posa sa main sur la hanche de Mü et colla son bassin contre celui du Tibétain. Il suivit les mouvements de Mü, frottant leur virilité l'une contre l'autre. Angelo détacha ses lèvres de celles de Mü, parcourant son corps de baisers. Le bélier ne se retenait plus d'exprimer son plaisir. Angelo avait atteint son but et promenait sa langue sur la verge tendue de son amant. Mü cria quand il se sentit prisonnier dans la gorge d'Angelo. Il sentait son plaisir augmenter de manière vertigineuse et essaya d'arrêter Angelo quand il sentit la jouissance venir. Mü avait passé sa main dans les cheveux de l'Italien et tira doucement dessus pour se faire comprendre. En même temps, il le suppliait de s'arrêter. Mais Angelo ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il voulait provoquer le plaisir de Mü de toutes les manières possibles. Mü finit par jouir dans la gorge d'Angelo qui avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de la semence chaude. Le cancer embrassa Mü sur le coin de l'aine et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres mais le bélier refusa de l'embrasser. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas arrêté quand je te l'ai demandé ?

_ Parce que j'avais envie de te faire plaisir.

_ Et de ce dont j'ai envie t'en as rien à foutre ? ». Angelo ne répondit pas. Il était surpris par une telle réaction. « Pour moi, une relation, même si elle est purement sexuelle, se fait à deux. S'il n'y a que toi qui t'intéresses, tu peux partir ». Disant cela, Mü se tourna sur le côté et ferma les yeux. Angelo resta interdit au milieu du lit. Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Le cancer réfléchissait en même temps qu'il se brossait les dents . Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer la réaction de Mü. Angelo posa sa brosse, déterminé. Il avait attendu deux semaines pour se retrouver dans le lit de Mü. S'il le fallait, il attacherait le bélier.

Angelo se glissa dans le lit et prit Mü dans ses bras. Il se mit à lui embrasser la nuque, prolongeant jusqu'à l'épaule et remontant jusqu'à son oreille. En même temps, le cancer caressait le ventre de son amant. Il était sûr que Mü en avait autant envie que lui. Le bélier avait posé ses mains sur celles d'Angelo. Il avait légèrement tourné la tête, permettant à Angelo de lui embrasser la pommette et le front. Le cancer remonta ses mains sur le torse de son amant, jouant avec les perles rosées. Mü avait totalement tourné la tête et avait happé les lèvres du cancer. Celui-ci s'était collé contre son amant et sentait Mü redevenir brûlant de désir. Angelo descendit ses mains sur les hanches de Mü. Il lui écarta les jambes et caressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Mü gémit d'impatience mais Angelo n'accéléra pas le rythme. Le bélier se retourna et obligea l'Italien à s'allonger sur lui. Le cancer détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amant et se mit à parcourir son corps. Il contourna sa virilité pour s'attarder sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Il prolongea jusqu'à l'intimité de Mü qu'il lécha délicatement. Le bélier sentait la langue de l'Italien s'insinuer en lui, lui donnant un avant goût de la suite. Mü espérait qu'Angelo finirait par le prendre car il allait finir par jouir. Le Tibétain cria quand il sentit un doigt en lui. Tout en faisant des va-et-vients avec ses doigts, Angelo embrassait les cuisses et le ventre de Mü. Il hésitait à lui faire une fellation. Il voulait éviter un nouvel incident. Mü cria à nouveau. Angelo venait d'introduire un nouveau doigt et l'avait pris en bouche. Mü se disait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tenir le rythme imposé par Angelo si celui-ci continuait de manière aussi agréable. Angelo retira ses doigts et pénétra Mü. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier de douleur. Malgré la préparation, Mü restait étroit. Angelo se pencha vers lui et embrassa les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Le cancer commença à se retirer mais le bélier le retint : « Non, continue.

_ Mais je vais vraiment te faire mal.

_ Ça passera, ne t'inquiète pas ». Mais le cancer continua à se retirer. Il se mit à faire de lents va-et-vients, s'enfonçant un peu plus profondément à chaque fois. En même temps, il caressait Mü pour l'aider à se détendre. Angelo sentait les mains du Tibétain se contracter dans son dos à chaque spasme de douleur. L'Italien embrassait le visage de son amant, essuyant ses larmes. Il aurait aimé arrêter la douleur de Mü. Le bélier eut un nouveau spasme mais différent des autres. Angelo arrêta de le caresser et se mit à faire de longs mouvements amples, continuant d'embrasser Mü. Puis, il décida de changer de rythme, faisant des mouvements plus rapides. Mü ne retenait plus ses cris. Angelo allait le faire mourir de plaisir. Tout en lui l'excitait, et pas seulement son sexe qui allait et venait dans son intimité : ses yeux qui le fixaient, voilés par le plaisir, son souffle chaud, ses gémissements, sa manière de murmurer son nom, son corps frottant contre le sien. Mü eut un nouveau cri. Angelo avait encore changé de rythme. Mü se dit que l'Italien méritait vraiment son titre de " roi du plumard ". Même s'il détestait cette expression, il devait avouer qu'Angelo était un amant exceptionnel. Jamais Mü n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir. Angelo accéléra encore le rythme, les menant tous les deux à la jouissance. Le cancer fixa un moment Mü avant de l'embrasser. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser jusqu'à retrouver une respiration normale. Angelo se retira en douceur et s'allongea à côté de Mü. Celui-ci se blottit dans ses bras, soupirant de contentement: « Ça va ? demanda Angelo.

_ Oui ». Mü se serra un peu plus contre lui et nicha sa tête dans son cou. « Tu sens bon ». Angelo souleva les sourcils d'étonnement. « J'adore ton odeur, continua le bélier. Tu sens l'homme mais pas trop ». Angelo continua à ne pas comprendre. Mü s'expliqua : « Il y a certains hommes, t'as l'impression qu'il se sont vidés la bouteille d'après-rasage parce qu'ils ont peur de ne pas être assez virils. Mais pas toi. Tu sens l'homme mais pas celui de croc-magnon. C'est très agréable. Comme le reste d'ailleurs. Tu es merveilleux ». Angelo le serra contre lui. On lui disait souvent qu'il était un excellent amant. Mais venant de Mü, il avait l'impression qu'il ne parlait pas que de sexe. Angelo se pencha vers son amant pour l'embrasser mais le bélier répondit tout juste à son baiser car il était en train de s'endormir. Angelo remonta les couvertures sur lui et le laissa dormir contre son épaule.

* * *

><p>Mü se levait quand deux bras le retinrent. « Où vas-tu ?<p>

_ Préparer le petit déj'.

_ Non. Pas avant de m'avoir fait un câlin ». Mü n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva cloué sur le lit, les lèvres collées à celles d'Angelo. Le cancer délaissa les lèvres de son amant pour s'attaquer à sa gorge. « Angelo, laisse-moi sortir du lit, s'il te plaît.

_ Non, j'ai trop envie de toi.

_ Tu es insatiable. On l'a déjà fait cinq fois cette nuit.

_ J'y peux rien, j'adore les câlins. Et t'as de la chance que je ne t'ai pas réveillé plus cette nuit.

_ J'ai intérêt à te canaliser si je ne veux pas me retrouver très vite en fauteuil roulant ». Angelo rit. « Je te promets de faire attention ». Il repartit à l'attaque de son amant. « Angelo, laisse-moi me lever. J'ai vraiment envie de prendre une douche et de manger.

_ J'aurais droit à mon câlin, après ?

_ Oui ». Angelo relâcha Mü qui sortit du lit. Le cancer en profita pour détailler encore une fois son amant : la silhouette svelte finement musclée, la peau d'albâtre... Angelo entendit la douche se mettre en marche et se mit à imaginer les gouttes rouler sur le corps du bélier. Le cancer essaya de penser à autre chose mais tout le ramenait à l'image de Mü nu sous la douche. N'y tenant plus, Angelo se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Mü laissait couler l'eau sur ses muscles endoloris. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été un peu brusque avec Angelo mais il avait absolument besoin de détendre ses muscles et de se restaurer. Un courant d'air froid passa dans son dos : Angelo venait d'entrer dans la cabine. Celui-ci l'entoura de ses deux bras et se mit à lui dévorer le cou. Mü se laissa aller contre le torse de l'Italien. Angelo était vraiment un amant hors-norme. C'est vrai qu'il était insatiable mais il était surtout très doué. Il savait allier la douceur et la passion d'une manière qui rendait Mü complètement dingue.

Angelo continuait de lui dévorer le cou et prolongeait jusqu'à son épaule. En même temps, il caressait le ventre du bélier. Mü avait posé ses mains sur celles du cancer et suivait ses caresses. Le bélier sentait son excitation grandir. N'y tenant plus, Mü se retourna et embrassa Angelo à pleine bouche. Celui-ci entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et plaqua Mü contre le mur. Il lâcha les jambes de son amant et se mit à parcourir son corps. Il prit la jambe gauche de Mü et la posa sur son épaule. Il embrassa l'intérieur de la cuisse, se rapprochant de plus en plus de la virilité du Tibétain. Le bélier griffait inutilement la faïence. L'eau qui coulait sur son corps n'éteignait pas le feu qui le consumait. Angelo remonta jusqu'aux lèvres du Tibétain et vint en lui. Le corps de Mü tapait contre le mur au rythme que lui imposait Angelo. Les deux hommes jouirent en même temps et Mü retomba sur l'épaule d'Angelo.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis Mü retira ses jambes des hanches d'Angelo et les posa par terre. « On devrait sortir, dit le bélier, il commence à ne plus y avoir d'eau chaude.

_ Tu as raison ». Angelo observa Mü. « Ça va ?

_ Oui ». Le bélier semblait perdu presque...gêné de se retrouver nu devant Angelo. « Tu es sûr ?

_ Oui. J'ai juste un peu froid ... ». Leurs estomacs se mirent à gronder. « ...et faim ». Mü sembla plus prendre la fuite que sortir de la douche, laissant Angelo perplexe.

* * *

><p>« Tu aurais du te sécher les cheveux.<p>

_ On n'aurait pas eu de croissants autrement.

_ Tu devrais te les sécher quand même.

_ Le café n'est pas prêt.

_ Tu vas attraper une pneumonie.

_ Je croyais que tu adorais jouer au docteur ». Angelo leva les yeux au ciel. Mü le désarmait. Autant il pouvait jouer les vierges effarouchées, autant il pouvait être très taquin. « C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu tombes réellement malade ». Mü laissa le café et alla à la salle de bains. Il avait décidé de taquiner Angelo, pas de s'engueuler avec lui, surtout après leur première nuit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer** : personnages pas à moi. (Mais si je lance un appel aux dons, peut-être que je pourrai m'offrir les yeux de Mü pour commencer ^^).

**Couple** : DMxMü

**Résumé** : Mü, libraire rencontre Angelo lors de l'inauguration d'un nouveau centre commercial. Le cancer tombe sous le charme du bélier mais celui-ci l'ignore. Les deux hommes se retrouvent chez des amis communs...

**Notes de l'auteur** : Cette fic est déjà finie alors je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

**Un ange et un démon**

« Mon cœur ?

_ Oui.

_ Pourquoi on ne va jamais chez toi ? ». Les deux hommes étaient allongés sur le canapé et regardaient vaguement la télé, Mü au-dessus d'Angelo. « Parce qu'on est bien chez toi.

_ Peut-être. Mais j'aimerais bien connaître ton chez toi, l'endroit où tu vis.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pour te connaître mieux. On apprends beaucoup de choses sur les gens en visitant leur maison. Et puis, on sera sur un pied d'égalité comme ça. Je saurai autant de choses sur toi que toi sur moi ». Angelo soupira. « Tu n'en as pas envie, c'est ça ?

_ Non ». Angelo n'avait pas l'habitude de ramener ses conquêtes chez lui. Il voulait garder un espace de liberté. « En fait, continua Mü, il y a peut-être déjà quelqu'un dans ta vie et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas m'emmener chez toi.

_ Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ». Mü fixa Angelo. Il sentait que la discussion ne mènerait nulle part. Il décida de capituler et de revenir plus tard à la charge. « D'accord tu as gagné ». Angelo fut soulagé que la discussion se termine.

* * *

><p>Angelo regardait Mü qui faisait le tour de son appartement. Celui-ci avait passé rapidement sur les meubles design et les tableaux de peintres contemporains, et s'était arrêté devant la bibliothèque. Angelo sourit. Son amant était vraiment passionné par les livres. Mü observait les rayonnages. Ceux-ci étaient remplis d'ouvrages sur l'architecture et de livres italiens. « Tu as beaucoup de version originale.<p>

_ Je sais. Je n'aime pas beaucoup les traductions.

_ Traduire c'est trahir.

_ Et puis, je connais l'italien. Ça serait idiot de lire les traductions alors que je suis capable de lire les originales ». Mü sortit un livre. C'était un livre d'architecture pour les nuls. « Il faut que je t'emprunte ce livre. C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

_ Je peux même te le donner si tu veux, je n'en ai plus besoin.

_ Non. Juste te l'emprunter. Ça suffira.

_ Pour toi ou pour ta librairie?

_ Les deux. J'ai envie de comprendre ce que tu me dis quand tu me parles de ton travail. Et la section architecture est une des sections que je dois agrandir. J'ai pas d'ouvrages pour les néophytes. Celui-ci peut être pas mal ». Mü posa le livre sur la table et se mit à regarder les photos posées sur le buffet. « C'est toi et Aphro? Demanda Mü en prenant la première.

_ Oui. On a quatorze ans.

_ Et le bâtiment derrière, c'est la maison de correction?

_ Oui.

_ Ça ne donne pas envie.

_ Crois-moi, l'intérieur était pire ». Mü posa la photo et prit la seconde. « Tu es petit sur cette photo. Tu as quel âge?

_ Je dois avoir deux ans.

_ C'est ta mère avec toi?

_ Oui.

_ Vous avez les mêmes yeux.

_ Je sais.

_ Elle a l'air très belle... très douce. J'aurais bien aimé la connaître.

_ Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé que tu la connaisses, pensa Angelo ». Le cancer se sentit triste. Il savait que sa mère aurait adoré le Tibétain. Malheureusement, il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de présenter son amant à la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. « C'est chez vous?

_ Oui.

_ Très joli.

_ Tu vois les deux oliviers?

_ Oui.

_ Ma mère y avait installé un hamac. On y faisait la sieste l'été. En général, on pique-niquait sous les arbres; et ensuite, on s'installait dans le hamac.

_ Ça devait être super.

_ Oui. Ça l'était. Ça fait partie de mes plus beaux souvenirs ». Mü posa la photo. Il sentait Angelo mélancolique et s'en voulait. « Tu me fais visiter la suite, demanda le Tibétain dans un sourire.

_ Bien sûr ». Angelo le conduisit dans son bureau. « Waoo! C'est immense, s'écria Mü en ouvrant grand les yeux.

_ J'ai besoin de place pour travailler.

_ C'est vrai que le plan d'un centre commercial ne doit pas se faire sur un timbre poste ». Le bélier s'approcha de la baie vitrée : « C'est la femme de ménage qui doit être contente.

_ Elle ne s'est jamais plainte.

_ En tout cas, la vue est sublime.

_ Oui. Mais je ne viens pas vraiment là pour l'admirer ». Ils restèrent quelques minute à regarder la ville. « On continue? Demanda Mü.

_ On continue ». Angelo lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à la salle de bains. Mü ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit la douche équipée de jets de massage et l'énorme baignoire à bulles. « Je comprends pourquoi tu prends toujours le temps de te rafraîchir avant de venir me voir, insinua Mü ». Angelo sourit. Le bélier s'assit au bord de la baignoire. « En tout cas, ça doit être terriblement relaxant.

_ Ça l'est. Tu pourras essayer si tu veux.

_ Mauvaise idée. Je risque de squatter tout le temps autrement.

_ Pourtant, ça te ferait du bien un bon bain. Tu pourrais en profiter pour te détendre complètement. Ce n'est pas aussi agréable qu'un massage mais ça fait de l'effet.

_ Pour le massage, on peut s'arranger ». Mü se leva et alla dans le couloir. « Ta chambre est au fond?

_ Oui, répondit Angelo en le suivant.

_ Hé ben, au moins, tu as de la place pour dormir, s'exclama le Tibétain en voyant le lit King Size. On peut caser combien de personnes là-dedans?

_ Je sais pas. J'y dors toujours seul.

_ C'est une règle?

_ Un principe ». Mü continua sa visite. Il ouvrit la porte du dressing qu'il regarda à peine. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers une seconde porte. Celle-ci donnait sur une pièce plus petite, peinte aux couleurs chaudes, décorée de photos de paysages méditerranéens. Dans un coin, il y avait une chaîne stéréo avec une ou deux plantes vertes. Les rideaux filtraient une lumière tamisée. Au milieu de tout ça, se trouvait un hamac au pied duquel traînaient quelques livres. Mü se dirigea vers le hamac et s'assit dedans. « C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas pu mettre d'oliviers.

_ Ça aurait été compliqué, répondit Angelo en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_ Cette pièce est parfaite, dit Mü en en regardant chaque recoin.

_ Oui. C'est une pièce que j'aime beaucoup.

_ C'est ton antre secrète ». Angelo se contenta de prendre Mü dans ses bras et d'enfouir sa tête dans son cou. Le ventre de Mü se mit à grogner. « Je crois qu'on devrait retourner à la cuisine, dit Angelo.

_ Oui . C'est quoi le menu de ce soir ?

_ Cuisine sicilienne. C'est moi qui me colle aux fourneaux. Tu pourras commencer ton livre pendant que je cuisine.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

_ Non : Je préfère cuisiner seul . Je ne supporte pas d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi.

_OK ».

Tout en cuisinant, Angelo observait Mü par-dessus le plan de travail. Celui-ci était concentré sur son livre et prenait quelques notes. Cela faisait vraiment plaisir à l'Italien qu'il s'intéresse réellement à ce qu'il faisait. Angelo repensait à la visite. Pas une seule fois Mü n'avait fait de remarques sur les meubles ou la déco. Alors que c'était la première chose qui frappait l'œil de ses visiteurs, le peu de ceux qui étaient autorisés à venir. Le bélier savait que le compte en banque du cancer était bien fourni mais il se foutait de savoir combien de zéros étaient inscrits dessus. Angelo avait apprécié que Mü prenne le temps de contempler les photos de sa mère. Il savait, à la remarque de son amant sur les oliviers, que celui-ci avait compris que jamais il ne se remettrait totalement de la perte de sa mère.

* * *

><p>Angelo se réveilla en sursaut. Il sentait le corps chaud de Mü contre le sien. Le bélier dormait toujours du sommeil du juste. Angelo se glissa hors du lit, enfila son caleçon et se dirigea vers la pièce attenante à la chambre. Il se dirigea vers le hamac et s'y assis. Il avait toujours souffert d'insomnies et de cauchemars mais il y avait longtemps que son réveil n'avait pas été aussi violent. L'Italien fixait le sol. Il ne voulait pas retourner tout de suite près de Mü. Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à retrouver le sommeil.<p>

« Ça va? ». Angelo leva la tête. Mü était devant lui, les cheveux en bataille et les paupières alourdies par le sommeil. « Oui. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je pensais que je n'avais pas fait de bruit.

_ Tu sais bien que j'ai du mal à dormir si je n'ai pas mon chauffage central. » Angelo sourit. Mü s'installa à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. « Je croyais que tes insomnies avaient tendance à disparaître.

_ Je dors mieux quand on est chez toi ». Mü s'allongea dans le hamac et força Angelo à s'allonger sur lui. Le bélier se mit à lui caresser les cheveux : « Tu devrais faire quelque chose. Pour tes insomnies. Et pour tes cauchemars.

_ Comment tu sais pour les cauchemars?

_ Tu gémis parfois, tu cries aussi.

_ Je suis désolé. Tu devrais retourner dans la chambre. Le lit est beaucoup plus confortable. Tu risques de passer une mauvaise nuit.

_ Ma nuit sera mauvaise si je ne la passe pas avec toi ». Angelo serra Mü plus fort. « Mon cœur ?

_ Oui ?

_ Tu devrais peut-être aller voir quelqu'un pour tes cauchemars. Pour réussir à t'en débarrasser.

_ J'ai déjà essayé. Ça n'a pas marché ». Disant cela, il se mit à suçoter la peau fine de la gorge de Mü. La seule chose qui lui permettait d'atténuer ses cauchemars, c'était l'ivresse de la jouissance. Rien ne lui faisait autant de bien que de serrer un corps contre le sien. Mü sentit la détresse d'Angelo et le laissa faire. Le cancer avait débarrasser son amant de ses vêtements et embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps. Mü s'était mis à gémir doucement . Il était prêt à passer toute la nuit dans le hamac à laisser Angelo lui faire l'amour si ça pouvait l'aider à se sentir mieux.

* * *

><p>Mü frappa à la porte. « Je peux entrer ?<p>

_ Oui, répondit Angelo ». Mü découvrit son amant assis sur le bord de la baignoire en train de la remplir. « Je croyais que tu devais prendre une douche.

_ J'ai dit que j'empruntais la salle de bains.

_ Je peux utiliser la douche alors ?

_Non ». Mü écarquilla les yeux, surpris. « J'ai très envie de prendre un bain et de le prendre avec toi surtout ». Disant cela, Angelo arrêta le robinet et commença à se déshabiller. Mü regardait Angelo entrer dans la baignoire, hypnotisé. « Tu viens ? demanda le cancer ». Mü quitta ses vêtements et rejoignit son amant dans l'eau moussante. « Ça sent bon. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_ Fleur de lotus et orchidée blanche.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui. J'ai pensé que ça te plairait.

_ Tu as pris ce parfum spécialement pour moi ?

_ Oui. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être agréable pour nos bains communs.

_ Dois-je comprendre qu'il y en aura d'autres ?

_ Pourquoi pas ? ». Angelo enclencha les bulles et Mü se blottit dans ses bras, se détendant complètement. Le cancer laissa son amant profiter quelques minutes de son bain avant de lui masser doucement les épaules. Le bélier se mit à ronronner. Angelo descendit légèrement ses mains au niveau des omoplates du Tibétain, obligeant celui-ci à se pencher légèrement en avant. Mü se sentait approcher du Nirvana au fur et à mesure que les mains d'Angelo dénouaient ses muscles crispés. Quand il fut parfaitement détendu, il se cala dans les bras d'Angelo. « Ça va ? lui demanda l'Italien.

_ Oui. Tu n'en veux pas un toi aussi ?

_ Non. Ça va. Et puis, je t'en devais bien un, avec tous ceux que tu m'as fait ». Mü l'embrassa et se blottit contre lui. « Angelo ?

_ Mmh.

_ Je... Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais... Comment ta mère est morte ? ». Angelo marqua un silence. « Elle a été assassinée. Elle était juge. Elle avait l'habitude d'appuyer là où ça fait mal. Et ça n'a pas plu. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. Je revenais de chez la voisine. Elle habitait à deux kilomètres. Ma mère avait l'habitude de m'envoyer là-bas quand elle voulait travailler tranquille. La voisine me laissait à cinq cents mètres parce que " je voulais rentrer tout seul comme un grand" et ma mère téléphonait ensuite pour dire que j'étais bien rentré. Je l'ai retrouvée, baignant dans son sang. J'ai pas compris tout de suite. Au début, je pensais qu'elle dormait. La voisine s'est inquiétée de ne pas recevoir de coup de fil et a prévenu la police. C'est là que j'ai compris.

_ Et ton père ?

_ Du vent. Quand je posais des questions à ma mère sur mon père, elle me répondait " c'est du vent". Alors, quand j'étais petit, dès qu'il y avait du vent, je courait en criant " PAPA !" ». Mü sourit. « Ce n'est que quand je l'ai rencontré que j'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. À part lui et l'argent, rien d'autre ne l'intéresse. Je me demande comment ma mère a pu l'aimer.

_ L'amour est une chose étrange parfois.

_ Mmh ». Mü observait Angelo tout en lui caressant la joue. Celui-ci avait quitté son masque et laissait exposer sa fragilité. « Je suis désolé, murmura Mü.

_ Et toi, demanda Angelo, comment tu as perdu tes parents ?

_ Ma mère était médecin. Elle a fait un voyage au Tibet où elle a rencontré mon père. Alors, elle s'est installée là-bas. Il paraît que ça a fait scandale dans sa famille. Quand j'ai eu six ans, elle est tombée malade. On n'a jamais su exactement ce qu'elle avait eu. À sa mort, mon père a tout fait pour qu'on puisse s'installer en France. Et une fois qu'il a eu réussi, il s'est laissé dépérir. Il est mort deux ans après ma mère.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

_ Je me suis installé chez mon oncle.

_ C'est bien. Il y a au moins une personne qui a gardé le contact avec ta mère.

_ Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de la famille. C'était un vieil ami de ma mère. C'est lui qui m'a élevé.

_ Et ta famille n'a jamais essayé de te récupérer ?

_ Mes parents avaient fait le nécessaire avant de mourir. Ce sont des inconnus pour moi ». Angelo ne fit aucun commentaire et serra Mü contre lui. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il se sentait aussi bien avec le bélier.

* * *

><p>Angelo était confortablement installé dans son siège classe affaire. Il rentrait d'un voyage à New York où il avait rencontré un client et pensait à Mü. Il était fier du cadeau qu'il lui avait ramené. Il avait réussi à trouver un livre, en français, qui faisait des liens entre les cultures asiatiques et les cultures amérindiennes. Angelo sourit. Il avait passé tout son séjour à penser à Mü, à penser à quel endroit lui plairait, ce qu'il pourrait lui faire visiter le jour où il l'amènerait à New York. Angelo s'était rendu compte que le Tibétain avait une place importante dans sa vie. Et que leur relation n'entravait pas la liberté du cancer. Au contraire, Angelo ne s'était jamais senti aussi épanoui. Il en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il aimait Mü, vraiment, réellement. En fait, il avait certainement eu le coup de foudre pour lui mais ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Angelo était impatient de retrouver son amant, mais, en même temps, une boule de peur lui comprimait l'estomac. Il voulait dire à Mü ce qu'il ressentait, trouver les mots justes, et quelque part être sûr que Mü avait les mêmes sentiments.<p>

* * *

><p>Angelo s'était littéralement jeté sur Mü. Le Tibétain lui avait terriblement manqué. Mais surtout, Angelo ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les discours. Angelo avait déshabillé Mü et était en train de lui faire l'amour., parcourant son corps de ses lèvres. Le bélier gémissait de plaisir, porté par les caresses de l'Italien. « Je t'aime, murmura Angelo.<p>

_ Quoi ? fit Mü surpris.

_ Je t'aime, répéta Angelo ». Le bélier était tendu à l'extrême : « C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, répondit le cancer, Bien sûr que c'est vrai ». Les deux hommes se fixèrent . Mü sentait la colère gronder en lui. Mais il se dit qu'Angelo n'y était pour rien. Il fit la seule chose qui lui sembla raisonnable et embrassa Angelo. Le cancer laissa Mü l'embrasser. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu la réaction attendue par l'Italien. Angelo espérait que cela ne signifiait pas que ses sentiments n'étaient pas partagés.

* * *

><p>Angelo prit Mü dans ses bras. Il allait partir travailler et voulait dire au revoir à son amant. « Tu viens ce soir ? demanda Mü.<p>

_ Non. Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas.

_ Ah c'est vrai. Et demain ?

_ Je ne sais pas encore. Je t'appelle.

_ D'accord.

_ Mü ?

_ Oui.

_ J'étais sincère hier soir.

_ Je sais.

_ Pourtant, tu n'avais pas l'air de me croire.

_ J'ai été surpris, c'est tout.

_ Je t'aime Mü. Je t'aime vraiment. Je suis bien avec toi. Comme je l'ai jamais été. Et... tu me fais faire des choses que je n'ai jamais faites pour personne. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Jamais. Je t'aime. Je t'aime ». Angelo avait presque murmuré ses dernières paroles. Mü l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il voulait croire , malgré ses doutes, à la sincérité d'Angelo, à son amour.

* * *

><p>Shaka se pencha vers le bélier : « Mü, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?<p>

_ Ça va. Tout va très bien.

_ À d'autres. Je viens de te dire qu'Aphro s'était barré avec Mickey et que du coup j'allais m'installer avec Tic et Tac et tu n'as même pas réagi.

_ Désolé.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? Ça va pas avec Angelo ?

_ Si. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

_ Hé ben, tu devrais être content. Toi qui ne voulait pas qu'une simple histoire de sexe.

_ Ouais.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien. C'est juste que je ne pensais pas qu'il tomberait amoureux de moi.

_ Juste ça ?

_ Non. Le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je ressens pour lui. Et comment être sûr qu'il est sincère ?

_ Mü, je ne connais pas Angelo plus que ça mais j'ai confiance en le jugement d'Aphro. Et puis, c'est un risque à prendre.

_ Je sais. Mais je ne sais pas si je supporterai d'avoir le cœur brisé encore une fois.

_ Tous les hommes ne sont pas des enfoirés.

_ Je sais bien ». Mü soupira. Il savait que Shaka avait raison. Mais cela ne solutionnait pas son problème.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Angelo avait plaqué Mü contre un des murs du salon et l'embrassait à perdre haleine. Le cancer était parti toute la semaine sur la Côte d'Azur pour discuter d'un projet de complexe hôtelier. Il était revenu dans la journée et les deux amants étaient en train de fêter leurs retrouvailles. Angelo avait emmené Mü au restaurant et ensuite ils étaient allés au cinéma. C'était une des choses que Mü appréciait chez Angelo. L'Italien ne le considérait pas seulement comme un objet sexuel mais comme une personne à part entière avec laquelle on pouvait discuter, rire et faire autre chose que baiser. « Je t'aime, murmura Angelo ». Mü se raidit. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du cancer. « Attends Angelo, il faut qu'on parle ». Le cancer fronça les sourcils. Il savait que cette phrase ne présageait rien de bon. « Vas-y, je t'écoute.<p>

_ Je... j'aimerais pouvoir te dire moi aussi mais... Je suis bien avec toi. Je peux même dire que je suis heureux. Et je ressens quelque chose pour toi, quelque chose d'important. Vraiment mais... j'ai besoin de temps...

_ D'accord. Je te laisserai du temps ». Mü laissa un silence. « Mon cœur ?

_ Oui.

_ Est-ce que tu peux éviter de dire que tu m'aimes pendant les câlins ? ». Mü se mordit la lèvre. Il avait peur d'en demander trop et qu'Angelo se mette en colère. « Je vais essayer, répondit calmement le cancer ». Le bélier lui sourit et l'embrassa. Angelo se doutait que tout ceci cachait quelque chose de plus profond. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est que cela ne lui exploserait pas à la figure.

* * *

><p>En même temps qu'il rangeait les livres, Mü réfléchissait. À Angelo. À sa relation avec lui. Il se sentait bien avec lui. Il était heureux. Et il savait, à la chaleur qui lui envahissait la poitrine quand il le voyait, qu'il était amoureux. Mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? C'était difficile pour lui de répondre à cette question. À chaque fois qu'il se la posait, il doutait de la sincérité du cancer. Et pourquoi ne serait-il pas sincère ? Il avait attendu que Mü soit prêt pour aller plus loin. Il avait accepté de l'emmener chez lui alors que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Ils étaient ensemble depuis plus de deux mois alors qu'Angelo collectionnait les histoires d'un soir. Mü se rendit compte que s'il doutait des sentiments d'Angelo c'est parce qu'il connaissait les siens et qu'il ne voulait pas être blessé à nouveau. Shaka avait raison. Tous les hommes n'étaient pas des salauds après tout. Il fallait qu'il prenne le risque, quitte à souffrir à nouveau.<p>

* * *

><p>Mü était nerveux. Il voulait dire ce qu'il ressentait à Angelo mais ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Mü s'assit sur le lit, attendant que le cancer termine sa douche. Angelo sortit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides. Il s'assit à côté de Mü : « Ça va?<p>

_ Oui, répondit le Tibétain. Il faut qu'on parle. Ou plutôt que je te parle.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Je... je voudrais m'excuser de la manière dont j'ai réagi, quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. J'ai été surpris. Vraiment. Parce que je n'avais pas réfléchi à ce que je ressentais pour toi. Et que je savais que tu attendais une réponse. Ça m'a énervé de ne pas pouvoir te répondre. Parce que je sais que ça peut être blessant de ne pas répondre dans ce genre de situation ». Mü s'était complètement tourné vers Angelo : « Je tiens vraiment à toi, Angelo. Et ce que je ressens pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressenti pour personne. Je suis bien quand je suis avec toi. Je peux être moi. Et ça me fait du bien. Tout comme ton sourire. J'aime te voir sourire, j'aime ta voix, la manière dont tu me regardes. Je t'aime Angelo, je t'aime ». Mü avait dit ça la voix tremblante et les larmes aux yeux. « Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange, répondit Angelo ». Le cancer embrassa le Tibétain. Un baiser sage vite approfondi par le bélier. Mü s'allongea sur le lit, Angelo au-dessus de lui. Il retira son tee-shirt et se blottit dans les bras de son amant, savourant de sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Angelo prit les mains de Mü et les posa de chaque côté de sa tête. Il quitta les lèvres du Tibétain, parcourant son visage, son cou, le faisant frissonner.

* * *

><p>Angelo sortit de la salle de bains et regarda Mü allongé sur son lit. Le bélier dormait sur le ventre, ses bras entourant l'oreiller, les reins ceints par les draps, les épaules recouvertes par ses cheveux. Devant cette vision, Angelo se sentit envahi par le désir. Il s'étendit à côté de Mü, dégageant une de ses épaules afin d'y poser ses lèvres. Mü sortit de son sommeil en soupirant. Angelo lui dévorait l'épaule, alternant baisers et mordillements. Le Tibétain se retourna. « Ti amo angelo mio ». Mü sourit. « Pourquoi tu souris ?<p>

_ Parce que tu m'appelles " mon ange ".

_ Et ?

_ Mü c'est le diable dans les pays asiatiques

_ Ça n'empêche pas que tu sois mon ange. En fait, nos mères auraient dû échanger nos prénoms.

_ Non, le tien te va très bien. J'adore le prononcer.

_ Et moi j'adore te l'entendre dire. Mon petit diable ». Mü rit. « Tu es un vrai diablotin. Tu m'as ensorcelé. Je t'aime. Je t'aime ». Angelo s'était mis à embrasser son amant qui glissait peu à peu dans de nouvelles sensations : « Mü ?

_ Mmh.

_ Comment on dit je t'aime en tibétain ?

_ Kyurung gadinok

_ Kyurung gadinok ?

_ Oui.

_ Kyurung gadinok ». Angelo se mit à l'embrasser à nouveau. Mü se senti envahi par le désir : son souffle chaud sur sa peau, sa voix qui murmurait, son accent italien, tout en Angelo rendait fou le Tibétain. Angelo retourna le bélier et le prépara pour la suite. Au moment où il allait le pénétrer, Mü l'arrêta : « S'il te plaît Angelo, pas comme ça.

_ J'en ai très envie.

_ Angelo, gémit le Tibétain.

_ Si ça ne te plaît pas, on changera de position ». Mü sentit le cancer se glisser en lui et s'allonger sur lui. Le bélier tourna la tête. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir voir son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Angelo tourna le torse de Mü. Il sentait que le Tibétain était gêné de ne pas le voir. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à Mü. Angelo se retira un peu et retourna totalement le bélier qui soupira. Angelo prit les pieds de son amant et les posa sur chacune de ses épaules. Le cancer reprit ses va-et-vients. En même temps, il en profitait pour embrasser les pieds de Mü. Celui-ci avait posé ses mains sur ses poignets et tendait de temps en temps les bras pour essayer de le caresser. Angelo sentait que, même s'ils avaient changé de position, Mü ne prenait pas autant de plaisir que d'habitude. Il fit glisser les jambes de son amant sur ses hanches et s'allongea sur lui. Mü soupira quand il retrouva son amant. Angelo promena ses lèvres sur le cou et le torse du bélier qui se mit à gémir son nom, ce qui excita encore plus l'Italien. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci se tendit sous la jouissance, entraînant son amant à sa suite. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux à se câliner. Puis Angelo se retira et s'allongea à côté de Mü qui se blottit dans ses bras. « Ça va? demanda le cancer.

_ Oui. Je suis désolé. Mais je ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir te voir ou te toucher. Tu ne m'en veux pas?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais? Je t'ai proposé un truc, ça ne t'a pas plu. Ça arrive ». Mü se blottit un peu plus contre lui. « Je t'aime.

_Je t'aime aussi, répondit Angelo en le serrant un peu plus contre lui ». L'Italien releva le visage de son amant, un peu inquiet. Il sentait Mü au bord des larmes. « Ça va ?

_ Oui. Juste de mauvais souvenirs.

_ Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

_ Non.

_ Tu sais, tu as le droit de refuser quand ça ne te plaît pas.

_ Je sais». Le Tibétain se nicha contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Angelo l'enveloppa dans les couvertures et le serra contre lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer** : personnages pas à moi. (Mais si je lance un appel aux dons, peut-être que je pourrai m'offrir les yeux de Mü pour commencer ^^).

**Couple** : DMxMü

**Résumé** : Mü, libraire rencontre Angelo lors de l'inauguration d'un nouveau centre commercial. Le cancer tombe sous le charme du bélier mais celui-ci l'ignore. Les deux hommes se retrouvent chez des amis communs...

**Notes de l'auteur** : Cette fic est déjà finie alors je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

**Reviews **: Merci pour toutes les reviews. j'espere que vous aurez vos réponses en ce qui concerne Mü.

**Un ange et un démon**

Mü et Angelo dînaient en tête à tête dans un petit restaurant grec. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils se voyaient en coups de vent et ils étaient contents de pouvoir apprécier une soirée tranquille. C'est Saga qui avait conseillé ce restaurant à Mü. La nourriture était bonne, sans être trop chère, et comme ce n'était pas un restaurant branché, il y avait de la place, même le samedi soir. « Bonsoir ». Les deux hommes levèrent la tête. « Ah. Bonsoir, répondit Mü, déçu, quand il reconnut la personne qui les avait dérangés ». Un silence pesant s'installa. « Tu ne nous présentes pas? Suggéra l'inconnu.

_ Si. Angelo voici Shura. Shura, Angelo.

_ Enchanté, dit Shura en tendant la main à Angelo.

_ De même, répondit l'Italien ». L' Espagnol toisait le cancer de toute sa hauteur mais celui-ci ne le lâchait pas du regard. « Et qu'est-ce que vous faites? demanda Shura à Mü.

_ Nous dînons, répondit calmement le bélier, avant de replonger le nez dans son assiette ». Voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à obtenir plus d'attention, Shura prit congé : « Bon, je vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps. Bonne soirée.

_ Au revoir, répondirent les deux hommes en chœur.

_ Qui est-ce? Demanda Angelo une fois qu'il se fut éloigné.

_ Mon ex, souffla Mü ». Voyant que le bélier ne voulait pas pousser plus avant la discussion, Angelo ne posa pas d'autres questions.

* * *

><p>Mü et Angelo venaient de rentrer du restaurant et avaient passé une agréable soirée, même si elle avait été plus ou moins plombée par l'intervention de Shura. Angelo sentait au silence de Mü que son histoire avec Shura avait du être douloureuse. Angelo prit Mü dans ses bras : « Mon ange?<p>

_ Mmh.

_ Tu es resté combien de temps avec Shura? ». Mü garda le silence. Angelo tenait Mü contre lui : « Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire? ». Mü se cala encore plus contre son torse. « J'ai pas envie d'en parler. Y'a rien à en dire ». Angelo lui releva le menton. « Tu es si silencieux.

_ Et toi, tu es trop impatient, trop impétueux ». Mü disait cela d'une voix tranquille. Il fixait Angelo avec ses grands yeux verts. Lentement, il défit la chemise de son amant. Il laissa glisser sa main le long du torse du cancer. Angelo ferma les yeux et, quand il les rouvrit, Mü le fixait toujours. Mais il n'y avait aucun défi dans ses yeux. Il défit la braguette d'Angelo et y glissa ses doigts. Le cancer soupira : « Mü, tu n'es pas obligé ». Le bélier fixait toujours son vis-à-vis silencieusement. Angelo le serra plus fort. Mü ne cessait de le caresser. Angelo s'abandonna. Il embrassa Mü, le souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre. Là, il déposa Mü sur le lit et se débarrassa de sa chemise. Les deux hommes continuaient de se fixer. Angelo s'allongea à côté de Mü et l'embrassa. Le bélier répondit à son baiser et laissa les mains d'Angelo glisser sur son corps.

* * *

><p>Angelo regardait Mü endormi sur le lit. Il se demandait comment il en était arrivé là, à un tel état de soumission. Quelque chose lui disait que son ex n'était pas étranger à cela. Pourtant, quand on connaissait Mü, on avait qu'il pouvait être extrêmement déterminé voire buté. Angelo caressa la joue du Tibétain. Il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi Mü était aussi traumatisé. En même temps, les quelques minute où il avait aperçu Shura lui avait suffi. Celui-ci l'avait toisé et avait souri en coin quand Mü les avait présentés. C'est vrai qu'avec ses yeux d'acier et son accent italien, il avait l'air d'un mafioso. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le jauger comme une merde. Angelo se dit qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de patience pour comprendre certaines réactions de Mü. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refusait qu'il lui dise je t'aime pendant l'acte? Ou qu'il lui fasse une fellation jusqu'au bout? Et cette manie de vouloir aller dans la chambre dès qu'ils commençaient à se câliner. Angelo ne demandait pas forcément quelque chose d'extravagant. Mais même le canapé était interdit et il lui arrivait très souvent de trouver la porte de la salle de bains fermée à clef. Comme le fait d'avoir insisté pour qu'Angelo l'emmène dans son appartement. Après y avoir passé une nuit, Mü n'en avait pas reparlé. C'est vrai qu'ils y étaient retournés. Et son attitude de ce soir? Cette manière de prendre la fuite? Comme s'il voulait éviter les conflits. Angelo revint à sa conclusion de départ. Mü était totalement soumis. Amoureusement du moins. Et là où c'était le plus flagrant, c'était au niveau sexuel. Jamais il n'avait essayé de prendre le dessus sur Angelo. Celui-ci se demanda quelle tête ferait Mü s'il lui faisait une telle suggestion. Il serait certainement surpris, surtout de la part d'un homme tel qu'Angelo. Mais l'Italien en avait envie. Depuis quelques temps déjà, cette envie d'appartenir à Mü comme il lui appartenait le taraudait. Il avait envie de s'abandonner totalement à Mü car il fallait beaucoup d'abandon et aussi de confiance pour laisser quelqu'un nous posséder aussi intimement. Angelo posa sa main sur la joue de Mü. Ils s'étaient endormis loin l'un de l'autre après avoir fait l'amour. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour; enfin, pas comme les autres fois. Certes, ils avaient eu beaucoup de plaisir, mais c'était mécanique, il manquait quelque chose. Ça ne dérangeait pas Angelo d'habitude de faire ça que pour le sexe. Mais pas avec Mü. Avec Mü, c'était différent. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles du Tibétain et le prit dans ses bras. Le bélier émergea brièvement : « Tu as encore envie?<p>

_ Non. Ça me manque que tu ne dormes pas dans mes bras ». Mü passa ses bras autour d'Angelo et se rendormit. « Je ne supporte pas que tu sois loin de moi, pensa le cancer. Comme je ne supporte pas le mur que tu dresses entre toi et moi. Je t'aime, murmura-t-il à l'oreille du Tibétain avant de se laisser glisser lui aussi dans le sommeil ».

* * *

><p>Mü et Angelo regardaient avec plus ou moins d'attention les tableaux. Le bélier avait reçu des invitations pour le vernissage d'une artiste coréenne et le Tibétain n'arrivait pas à décider si les œuvres avaient réellement une quelconque beauté ou si elles avaient été créées dans un but purement lucratif. Quant à Angelo, il était encore plus dubitatif. Les deux amants furent interrompus dans leur contemplation par un homme qui vint aborder Angelo. Mü comprit que c'était un client du cancer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le Tibétain les abandonna pour continuer seul. Il était en train de regarder une sculpture quand on l'interrompit : « Je vois que tu es toujours aussi intéressé par l'art asiatique ». Mü se tourna vers celui qui lui parlait : « Bonsoir Shura.<p>

_ Tu es seul?

_ Non.

_ Ah. Tu as emmené ton Italien. Où est-il?

_ Il discute.

_ Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble?

_ Ça ne te regarde pas, répondit sèchement Mü.

_ Tu as changé. Tu étais beaucoup plus docile avant ». Disant cela, Shura lui frôla la hanche. Mü fut traversé d'un frisson qui le paralysa. « Dis-moi, murmura Shura, est-ce qu'il arrive à te contenter, est-ce qu'il est à la hauteur de sa réputation? Parce que tu étais difficile à satisfaire, même si tu avais tendance à aimer ça ». La main de l'Espagnol se promenait sur les fesses du Tibétain. Mü se sentait sali par cette main qui l'avait humilié pendant des années. Le bélier se dit qu'il devait réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide que lui. « Je peux savoir ce que ta main fait sur mon chéri, gronda Angelo.

_ Je vérifie quelque chose.

_ Quoi?

_ Que Mü réagit toujours quand je le touche, répondit Shura dans un sourire ». Le poing du cancer mit fin à la discussion. Angelo prit Mü par le poignet et l'entraîna jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux pendant tout le trajet. Mü était en colère, en colère contre lui pour ne pas avoir été capable de repousser Shura. Une fois de plus, celui-ci l'avait humilié. Si Angelo n'était pas intervenu, il aurait pu le remettre en boîte. Mü sentit sa colère glisser petit à petit vers Angelo. Il se retint jusqu'à l'appartement où il explosa : « Tu étais obligé de faire ça ?<p>

_ Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Te laisser peloter devant moi ?

_ Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui casser la gueule.

_ Tu voulais peut-être que je lui demande poliment de te foutre la paix.

_ Tu m'emmerdes Angelo.

_ Toi aussi tu m'emmerdes. Il faudrait que je calme tes angoisses sans les connaître.

_ Je te parlerais peut-être de mes angoisses si je savais au moins ce que tu voulais. Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu veux.

_ Et toi Mü, est-ce que tu sais ce que tu veux ? ». Le bélier ne répondit pas. Il fixait de nouveau Angelo de son expression vide. Angelo s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa avec une certaine passion. Il ne voulait pas brusquer le bélier juste le faire réagir. Angelo souleva Mü et l'allongea sur la table de la cuisine avec autorité. Il commença à le caresser et à l'embrasser. Tout en le déshabillant, Angelo lui dit : « Je sais exactement ce que je veux et je te veux toi. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de savoir ce que toi tu veux ». Angelo continuait d'embrasser et de caresser son amant. La respiration de Mü s'accélérait. « Angelo ?

_ Oui.

_ Je ne veux... je ne veux... Pas ici. Emmène-moi dans la chambre... s'il te plaît ». Angelo se releva. Mü était toujours allongé sur la table, les larmes aux yeux. Angelo ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il souleva Mü et l'emmena jusqu'au lit sur lequel il l'allongea. Angelo se débarrassa de son tee-shirt et s'installa à côté de son amant. Celui-ci avait toujours son regard vide. Angelo lui caressa la joue. Mais Mü ne bougeait pas. Angelo se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, le serrant contre lui : « Mü, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? ». Aucune réponse. « Mü?

_ Fais-moi l'amour? ». Angelo réprima un soupir. Il embrassa Mü de multitudes de baisers papillons. Pendant qu'il continuait à l'embrasser et à le caresser, Angelo réfléchissait à la manière de briser la carapace du bélier. Mü s'était mis à gémir doucement. Le cancer s'attardait sur le torse du Tibétain et commençait à descendre vers son nombril quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Mü, surpris dans sa chaîne de soupirs, ouvrit les yeux. Angelo s'installa côté du bélier et commença à lui caresser le visage. Le Tibétain le regardait, interrogateur. Angelo attendit un peu observant Mü : « Mon ange, j'aimerais qu'on change notre manière de faire». Mü leva un sourcil. «C'est-à-dire?». Angelo se pencha à son oreille et murmura : «J'aimerais que ce soit toi qui me fasse l'amour.

_ T'es sérieux?

_ Oui». Mü regardait Angelo dubitatif. « J'ai vraiment envie de me donner à toi, de te sentir en moi ». Mü ne répondit rien. Il semblait gêné par la demande de l'Italien. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu n'en as pas envie?

_ Si. C'est juste que...

_ Tu ne l'as jamais fait en position dominante.

_ Non. C'est même la première fois qu'on me le demande.

_ Alors ce sera une première pour nous deux.

_ Angelo, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?

_ Oui. Mais si tu n'en a pas envie, c'est pas grave.

_ C'est pas ça... J'ai juste peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre, de te faire mal...

_ Je suis sûr que tu seras très doux. J'ai confiance en toi ». Angelo embrassa Mü et le força à s'allonger sur lui. Le cancer prit la main du bélier et la posa sur son entrejambe, montrant qu'il s'abandonnait totalement à lui.

Mü n'avait pas déplacé sa main et continuait à embrasser Angelo à pleine bouche. Les baisers langoureux étaient une des seules choses sur lesquelles Mü n'avait pas d'appréhension et ça Angelo l'avait compris assez rapidement. Le cancer avait laissé ses mains sur les hanches du bélier et essayait de ne pas les bouger. Il savait que même s'il se contentait de caresser le dos de Mü, celui-ci penserait qu'il veut reprendre le contrôle, ce qu'Angelo refusait. Perdu dans les baisers de Mü, l'Italien ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite que le Tibétain le caressait au travers de son pantalon. De doux effleurements qui mettaient Angelo dans un drôle d'état. Le cancer émit quelques gémissements de plaisir pour inciter Mü à continuer. Le Tibétain était un amant hors-pair mais il l'ignorait. Mü retira sa main et la passa derrière la nuque d'Angelo. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles de l'Italien et lui déposa plusieurs baisers papillons sur la bouche comme s'il ne s'en rassasiait pas. Mü finit par s'arrêter d'embrasser Angelo et le fixa attentivement, lui caressant le visage. Le cancer attendit que Mü se décide à faire quelque chose. « Angelo?

_ Oui ». Mü semblait chercher ses mots. « Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime aussi ». Angelo embrassa Mü et le serra contre lui. Mü se releva légèrement : « Mon cœur?

_Mmh...

_ Tu m'arrêtes si...

_ Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas ». Angelo sourit devant la sollicitude de Mü. « Angelo c'est vraiment douloureux la première fois et ...

_ J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tout ira bien ». Mü se pencha vers Angelo et l'embrassa dans le cou, laissant une marque rosée. Le bélier continua sa progression descendant toujours plus bas pour le plus grand plaisir du cancer qui ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Mü finit de le déshabiller et s'arrêta pour admirer Angelo. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait l'Italien nu mais il n'avait jamais prit le temps de le détailler. Le bélier allait se rallonger sur le cancer quand celui-ci l'arrêta : « Enlève ton pantalon, s'il te plaît ». Mü obéit et Angelo en profita pour admirer son ange : la peau de nacre, les muscles fins, l'odeur parfumée... Le bélier rejoignit son amant qui soupira lorsque leurs peaux se rencontrèrent. Mû se mit à caresser le torse d'Angelo et descendait toujours plus bas. Angelo se laissait totalement aller, guidé par les caresses de Mü. Celui-ci tournait autour de la virilité du cancer et ne semblait pas décidé à le prendre en bouche, ce qui augmentait l'excitation d'Angelo. Mü remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de l'Italien. Angelo avait instinctivement enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches de Mü. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Mü le retenait prisonnier entre ses cuisses. C'était une façon d'anticiper l'acte et c'était très agréable. Angelo laissait courir ses mains sur le dos de Mü, donnant autant qu'il recevait. Angelo était en train de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau et il était presque sur le point de regretter de ne pas avoir essayé plus tôt. Mü l'obligea à s'allonger sur le ventre. Il admira quelques instants le dos musclé de l'Italien et s'attarda sur les fesses parfaitement galbées. Mü se pencha vers Angelo et commença une lente descente le long de son dos. Le cancer suivait les lèvres du Tibétain. Il notait mentalement tous les points où s'arrêtait Mü, se promettant de reproduire cette caresse. Le bélier avait atteint son but et embrassait et léchait les fesses de l'Italien. Angelo faisait de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Il attendait impatiemment que Mü s'occupe de son intimité. Le bélier s'allongea sur le cancer et se pencha à l'oreille d'Angelo : « Mon cœur?

_ Oui.

_ Tu as une préférence?

_ Pour?

_ La position ». Angelo réprima l'envie de lui demander de le prendre tout de suite. Il sentait le corps de Mü collé au sien, son sexe pulsant contre ses fesses, ce qui le rendait impatient. « Je ne sais pas mon ange.

_ Tu n'as pas de position préférée?

_ Si. Mais peut-être qu'elles ne me plairont plus si on inverse les rôles ». Mü écoutait silencieusement. « Pourquoi tu me demandes cela ?

_ Parce que recevoir peut parfois être humiliant.

_ On n'a qu'à commencer par la plus basique. Et on expérimentera petit à petit ».Mü sourit et embrassa Angelo. Le bélier profita de leur baiser pour retourner son amant. Celui-ci sentait son excitation augmenter sachant qu'elle serait la suite des événements. Mü descendait sensuellement le long du torse d'Angelo. Arrivé au point stratégique, il souffla sur la verge tendue du cancer avant de l'embrasser et de la lécher. Quand Mü l'avala complètement, Angelo eut un hoquet de surprise. Il ne réfléchissait même plus à l'origine des vagues de plaisir qui le traversaient. Mü descendit plus bas et s'attarda sur l'intimité d'Angelo. Le cancer sentit son impatience monter d'un cran. Le bélier se releva et présenta deux de ses doigts fins à l'Italien qui les suça avec volupté. Angelo observa son amant. Celui-ci avait gardé sa douceur mais quelque chose avait changé, comme si l'ange était devenu démon. En fait, Mü découvrait sa capacité à donner du plaisir et apparemment, cela lui plaisait. Le Tibétain retira ses doigts et Angelo en sentit un en lui. Quand l'Italien fut parfaitement détendu, un second doigts vint s'adjoindre au premier. Angelo se perdait en gémissements, se laissant porter par les sensations que Mü faisait naître en lui. Quand Angelo fut parfaitement préparé, Mü enleva ses doigts. Angelo avait posé ses mains sur les avant-bras de son amant. Mü entra en Angelo. Celui-ci se contracta et se mordit la lèvre sous la douleur mais il laissait le bélier continuer. Celui-ci progressait avec lenteur pour ne pas le blesser. Quand Mü fut au plus profond de lui, Angelo sentit un éclair de plaisir le traverser. Mü fit plusieurs aller-retours et Angelo sentit la douleur se transformer peu à peu en plaisir. Quand il fut sûr qu'Angelo ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, Mü s'allongea sur lui. Angelo essayait de canaliser ses sensations pour ne pas lacérer le dos du bélier. « Angelo, souffla Mü, arrête d'essayer de garder le contrôle.

_ Je ne veux pas te faire mal ». Mü remonta les jambes d'Angelo sur ses hanches, ce qui fit gémir le cancer. Celui-ci se perdait dans les sensations que le Tibétain faisait naître en lui : son sexe allant et venant dans son intimité, son ventre frottant contre sa virilité, ses immenses yeux verts, voilés par le plaisir, dans lesquels Angelo se noyait, ses cheveux formant un paravent à leurs ébats. Angelo sentait tout son corps s'enflammer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit la semence chaude de Mü en lui qu'il s'aperçut qu'ils avaient joui. Mü écarta quelques mèches rebelles du visage d'Angelo et l'embrassa. Instinctivement, le cancer resserra ses bras et ses jambes autour du bélier : « Reste ». Mü continua à câliner Angelo et attendit que leurs respirations redeviennent normales pour se retirer. Il s'installa à côté de l'Italien et remonta le drap sur eux. « Ça va ?

_ Oui. Tu es merveilleux, murmura Angelo.

_ Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ?

_ C'est vrai que la première sensation n'est pas des plus agréables mais la suite compense largement la douleur ». Mü observait Angelo silencieux. « Ça va ? demanda l'Italien.

_ Oui.

_ Tu n'as pas aimé ?

_ Si. C'est très agréable de te sentir réagir, de sentir que je suis capable de te faire plaisir.

_ J'ai toujours aimé tes caresses ». Mü se pencha vers Angelo et l'embrassa. Le Tibétain serrait l'Italien contre lui. Angelo sentait les larmes de Mü couler sur ses joues. Il détacha ses lèvres de celles du bélier qui le ré-embrassa aussitôt. Angelo serrait Mü contre lui. L'Atlante se blottissait dans les bras de son amant et ne semblait pas décidé à le lâcher. Angelo se sépara de Mü pour reprendre son souffle. Il essuya la visage du bélier : « Ça va ? ». Mü acquiesça. « C'est... c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte. Je n'ai jamais vécu ce que je vis avec toi et... ». De nouvelles larmes jaillirent des yeux du bélier. Angelo le consola. « Mon cœur, demanda Mü, tu veux bien me faire l'amour? ». Angelo s'exécuta. Il allongea Mü sur le dos et commença à lui suçoter le cou. Le Tibétain se détendit et laissa son corps entre les mains de l'Italien. Angelo s'attaqua au torse de Mü. Il allait remonter quand le bélier l'arrêta : « Continue s'il te plaît ». Angelo obéit et prolongea jusqu'au nombril de Mü qui gémit. Le cancer s'attarda quelques instants sur le ventre du Tibétain qui se mit à onduler doucement. Angelo s'apprêtait à rejoindre les lèvres de Mü quand celui-ci l'arrêta à nouveau : « S'il te plaît Angelo... ». Le cancer se releva, surpris. « Tu es sûr?

_ Oui.

_ Mais je croyais que...

_ Que quoi?

_ Que tu n'aimais pas les fellations.

_ Je n'ai jamais dit ça?

_ Alors pourquoi?... ». Mü s'assit et Angelo s'installa à côté de lui. « En fait, je trouve ça dégoutant. Pas la fellation en elle-même. J'aime bien. Surtout quand c'est toi qui me le fait ». Angelo sourit. Mü avait rougi en disant cela. « Mais le fait d'aller jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à l'éjaculation, je trouve ça vraiment dégueu.

_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas simplement dit au lieu de... de...

_ De devenir hystérique. Peut-être parce que j'ai toujours été habitué comme ça. En fait, je me rends de plus en plus compte que ma relation avec Shura était totalement à sens unique. J'étais complètement écrasé par cette relation ». Angelo écoutait attentivement Mü. Il attendait le moment où il allait craquer. « Tu es un ange, murmura Mü en passant sa main dans les cheveux du cancer.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que tout le monde partage ton opinion.

_ Tu parles de tes innombrables conquêtes?

_ Pas seulement.

_ Je suis content de ne pas faire partie de cette liste.

_ Tu m'as quand même testé : ne pas vouloir coucher le premier soir, aller absolument à mon appartement...

_ Je voulais être sûr qu'il y avait un minimum de respect entre nous. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais coucher avec toi le premier soir. Je suis trop romantique pour ça. Angelo?

_ Mmh.

_ Tu n'as jamais cru en l'amour?

_ Si. Une fois. Et la personne en a profité pour me briser le cœur ». Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, Mû appuyé contre l'épaule d'Angelo. Le bélier se mit à sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

_ Nous. On était en pleine action, et à cause de moi, on se retrouve comme deux ados à parler du prince charmant.

_ C'est vrai. Tu veux que je nous prépare un thé ou tu préfères qu'on reprenne où on s'était arrêtés?

_ Je préférerais qu'on reprenne notre séance de câlins.

_ Mais c'est que tu deviens un véritable pervers!

_ Tu n'as qu'à pas être un aussi bon amant ». Angelo embrassa Mü à pleine bouche et profita de leur baiser pour le rallonger sur le lit. Il s'attarda sur la gorge du bélier avant d'entamer une longue et sensuelle descente. Mü avait glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure rebelle du cancer. Celui-ci lui avait donné une des plus belle preuves d'amour ce soir et Mü en était encore bouleversé. Il se rendait compte que comme Angelo il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était l'amour, ce que c'était d'être vraiment aimé et... Angelo avait atteint son but et les sensations de Mü s'intensifièrent. Contrairement à Shura, Angelo savait toujours comment provoquer le plaisir de Mü. Les neurones du bélier s'arrêtèrent de penser, submergés par les vagues de sensations provoquées par le cancer. Au moment où Angelo allait le pénétrer, Mü l'arrêta. Il força l'Italien à s'asseoir au milieu du lit et il se plaça sur lui en position du lotus. « C'est ma position préférée, souffla Mü ». Angelo sourit et glissa ses mains sous les fesses du Tibétain pour pouvoir l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Le cancer comprenait pourquoi Mû aimait cette position. Même si c'était lui qui avait le contrôle, Angelo pouvait le faire ralentir ou accélérer. En même temps, les deux amants pouvaient en profiter pour ce caresser, ce que le cancer ne manquait pas de faire. Sentant la jouissance approcher, Angelo serra Mü contre lui. Les deux hommes jouirent en même temps. Mü embrassa Angelo avant de se blottir contre son épaule, essayant de reprendre une respiration plus régulière. Angelo se mit à lui caresser les cheveux, essayant lui aussi de s'apaiser. Le bélier se redressa remettant de l'ordre dans les cheveux de l'Italien. « Angelo?

_ Mmh.

_ Je sais bien que je ne te le dis pas souvent mais... je t'aime.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ». Les deux amants s'embrassèrent et profitèrent de leur baiser pour se rallonger. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, profitant du plaisir d'être ensemble. Soudain, Mü frissonna. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Angelo.

_ J'ai froid ». L'Italien remonta les draps sur eux et serra Mü contre lui. « Pour quelqu'un qui vient d'un pays d'un pays où y'a pas mal de neige, t'es plutôt frileux.

_ C'est parce que j'en ai gardé un peu en moi.

_ Ça expliquerait pourquoi j'ai toujours chaud. Moi aussi j'ai du garder du soleil italien.

_ Comme ça on se complète.

_ Oui ». Angelo réfléchit. « On pourrait peut-être y aller.

_ Où?

_ Au Tibet. Pour les vacances, ça pourrait être sympa.

_ Oui. Mais c'est un peu tard pour ces vacances-ci.

_ C'est vrai.

_ On pourrait aller en Italie.

_ Tu sais l'été c'est blindé de touristes.

_ Je suis sûr que tu connais des endroits qui sont encore sauvages ». Angelo sourit. « Quoi? Demanda Mü.

_ C'est la première fois que je planifie mes vacances avec quelqu'un.

_ C'est la nuit des premières alors.

_ Oui ». Le bélier bailla. « T'es fatigué?

_ Oui. Notre séance câlins m'a épuisé.

_ Moi aussi. En plus, je sens que je vais avoir des courbatures.

_ J'aurais du te laisser te reposer.

_ C'est pas grave ». Mü se blottit contre Angelo et commença à s'endormir. Le cancer nicha sa tête dans le cou du bélier et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de son amant.

* * *

><p>« Bonjour, entendit Angelo quand il ouvrit un œil.<p>

_ Bonjour, répondit-il.

_ Bien dormi ? demanda Mü.

_ Bien. Et toi ?

_ Bien ». Le bélier se pencha pour l'embrasser, un simple baiser bonjour, lèvres contre lèvres. Il laissait ses doigts courir sur le visage d'Angelo, en redessinant les contours qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. « Ça va ? demanda le cancer.

_ Oui. J'ai passé la nuit la plus merveilleuse de toute ma vie.

_ Moi aussi ». Angelo s'approcha de Mü et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut rapidement approfondi et le cancer se retrouva sur le bélier. Les deux hommes interrompirent leur baiser et Angelo se blottit dans les bras du Tibétain, ce qui le fit sourire. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien. C'est juste que tu as eu du mal au début, d'être blotti dans mes bras.

_ J'ai pas l'habitude.

_ T'as jamais eu envie de te réfugier dans les bras de quelqu'un ?

_ Si.

_ Et ?

_ J'ai rencontré Milo quand j'étais ado. Je suis tombé fou amoureux de lui. Mais il était amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. En fait, il est sorti avec moi pour rendre Camus jaloux et sortir avec lui.

_ Et ça a marché ?

_ Oui. Quand je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, il a ri. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avais jamais aimé et que maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, je pouvais partir.

_ C'est cruel.

_ Oui. J'ai décidé de ne plus tomber amoureux. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ». Mü sourit. « Et toi et Shura ?

_ Shura a été mon premier amour. J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui. Mais lui, il me voyait comme une marionnette faite pour son plaisir. On ne se voyait que pour ça, que j'ai envie ou non. On a du le faire dans tous les coins de l'appartement.

_ Et dans le sien ?

_ Jamais. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds, j'aurais fait tâche. Et j'aurais pu tomber sur ses autres amants.

_ Il n'a jamais été amoureux de toi ?

_ Il me disait qu'il m'aimait uniquement quand il avait envie de moi et que je rechignais. C'était un moyen de m'amadouer et ça marchait. Mais j'en ai profité aussi. Quand il commençait à me prendre la tête, je l'allumais. J'étais sûr d'être tranquille comme ça.

_ Je comprends mieux certaines choses maintenant.

_ Je t'aime, murmura Mü en passant sa main dans les cheveux d'Angelo.

_ Je t'aime aussi, répondit Angelo en l'embrassant ». Mü fit glisser ses mains des épaules à la nuque d'Angelo. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ? demanda l'Italien.

_ Passer la journée au lit me semble une bonne option.

_ À moi aussi ». Angelo reposa sa tête sur le torse de Mü savourant le sentiment de bien-être qu'il ressentait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer** : personnages pas à moi. (Mais si je lance un appel aux dons, peut-être que je pourrai m'offrir les yeux de Mü pour commencer ^^).

**Couple** : DMxMü

**Résumé** : Mü, libraire rencontre Angelo lors de l'inauguration d'un nouveau centre commercial. Le cancer tombe sous le charme du bélier mais celui-ci l'ignore. Les deux hommes se retrouvent chez des amis communs...

**Notes de l'auteur** : Cette fic est déjà finie alors je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine.

**Un ange et un démon**

« Où tu m'emmènes?

_ Tu verras, répondit Angelo dans un sourire.

_ Tu ne veux rien me dire?

_ Non, c'est une surprise ». Les deux hommes roulèrent presqu'une demi-heure quand Angelo s'arrêta. Il gara la voiture devant une grande bâtisse qui semblait abandonnée. Un homme les attendait devant la grille. « Bonjour, leur dit-il en leur serrant la main. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons commencer la visite ».

Une heure plus tard, les trois hommes sortirent de la maison. « Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Demanda l'agent immobilier.

_ Nous allons réfléchir. Nous vous appellerons, répondit Angelo en lui tendant la main.

_ Très bien ». L'homme les salua et partit.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda le cancer.

_ De?

_ De la maison.

_ Elle est pas mal. Y'a pas mal de travaux à faire mais elle est bien. Mais pourquoi tu m'as emmené visiter cette maison?

_ Pour qu'on l'achète.

_ Angelo, je n'ai pas d'argent pour acheter une maison.

_ Je sais. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait acheter la maison avec mon argent et que tu t'occuperais de financer les travaux.

_ Ça va pas non? Pour que tu me reproches ensuite de l'avoir acheté. En plus, on ne vit même pas ensemble. On ne sait même pas si on arriverait à se supporter.

_ J'y ai pensé. Je pourrais m'installer chez toi le temps des travaux.

_ Avec ton bureau qui fait quasi mon appartement! ». Angelo respira un grand coup. Il avait intérêt à calmer Mü s'il ne voulait pas que cela tourne à la dispute. « Mon ange, écoute-moi. Je reconnais que je me suis emballé. Alors on oublie la maison, d'accord? C'est juste que quand je l'ai vue, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. J'ai pensé qu'elle te plairait. C'est vrai que j'ai voulu aller un peu vite mais... Mü, tu es l'homme de ma vie. Alors, même si on n'achète pas la maison, tu veux bien t'installer dans mon appartement? Tu as le droit de réfléchir, bien sûr.

_ Tu es sincère? Tu veux vraiment qu'on vive ensemble?

_ Oui.

_ J'ai combien de temps pour réfléchir?

_ Le temps que tu veux ». Mü noua ses bras autour du cou d'Angelo : « Je t'aime ». Et il l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Angelo pressait le pas. Il avait rendez-vous avec Mü et était très en retard. Quand son téléphone sonna, le cancer était persuadé que c'était son amant. « Allô? ». Angelo pâlit en entendant son interlocuteur. Il raccrocha et courut jusqu'à sa voiture.<p>

Angelo déboula comme un fou dans l'hôpital. L'infirmière lui indiqua la chambre de Mü. Angelo marcha à pas précipités dans la direction indiquée. Il allait frapper à la porte de la chambre quand il fut interrompu : « Excusez-moi, je peux avoir qui vous êtes?

_ Je suis monsieur Di Falco, le compagnon de monsieur Ariès. Vous m'avez appelé pour me prévenir qu'il était ici.

_ Enchanté, je suis son médecin et voici la personne qui s'occupe de l'enquête.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir, répondit Angelo. Comment va-t-il? Demanda l'Italien au médecin.

_ Il est épuisé. Il a pas mal de contusions mais ça devrait se remettre assez rapidement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

_ Trois hommes lui sont tombés dessus à la sortie du centre commercial et l'ont violé, répondit le policier.

_ On a une chance de les retrouver?

_ Je pense que oui. Monsieur Ariès a réussi à dresser un portrait-robot de ses agresseurs. En plus, comme il s'est défendu, on a retrouvé de la peau sous ses ongle. Il nous a même dit qu'il en avait mordu un. Tout ceci va grandement nous aider.

_ Est-ce que je peux le voir?

_ Bien sûr, répondit le médecin ». Angelo frappa doucement à la porte et n'attendit pas la réponse de Mü pour entrer.

Angelo vit Mü allongé sur son lit d'hôpital. Celui-ci avait le corps couvert de bandages. Son visage était tuméfié et ses lèvres fendues en plusieurs endroits. « Bonsoir mon ange, murmura Angelo en caressant la joue du Tibétain.

_ Bonsoir, répondit Mü en ouvrant les yeux.

_ Comment tu te sens? Demanda le cancer en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

_ Épuisé.

_ Je suis désolé. Si je n'avais pas été en retard...

_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute ». Mais Angelo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. Il prit les mains de Mü et les porta à ses lèvres. « Je t'aime. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?

_ J'aimerais que tu restes dormir avec moi ». Angelo allait répliquer que c'était interdit mais il se dit que cela ne servait à rien de contrarier Mü. Il retira ses chaussures ainsi que sa chemise et se glissa entre les draps. Le bélier se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras. L'Italien serra son amant contre lui en essayant de ne pas lui faire mal. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. « Tu as vu le médecin? Demanda Mü.

_ Oui.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

_ Que tes blessures ne sont pas trop graves et que tu devrais te remettre assez rapidement. J'ai vu le policier qui s'occupe de l'enquête aussi. Il a dit que tu t'étais défendu et que ça allait les aider ». Mû ne répondit pas et se serra fort contre lui. Angelo resserra sa prise et lui embrassa le visage de multitude de baisers papillon. « Je suis content que tu sois là, chuchota le bélier.

_ Je serai toujours là, promit le cancer ». Mü s'endormit peu à peu bercé par les caresses d'Angelo.

* * *

><p>Angelo entra dans l'hôpital en sifflotant presque. Mü allait enfin sortir après cinq jours d'hospitalisation. Angelo avait même prévu de prendre quelques jours de congé pour dorloter son Tibétain. Quand Angelo arriva à la chambre de Mü, quelqu'un était déjà en train de la nettoyer. « Excusez-moi, où est la personne qui occupait cette chambre?<p>

_ Elle a quitté l'hôpital. Si je nettoie la chambre, c'est qu'elle est partie ». Angelo resta sur le pas de la porte. Cela lui semblait bizarre que Mü soit parti sans lui. Il décida de vérifier à l'accueil.

* * *

><p>Angelo frappa à la porte de Mü. Il aurait pu entrer avec sa clé mais c'était beaucoup trop agressif. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était comprendre pourquoi Mü ne l'avait pas attendu. La porte s'ouvrit sur un bélier apparemment gêné. « Bonjour mon ange, dit Angelo.<p>

_ Salut.

_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu à l'hôpital?

_ J'avais envie de rentrer plus tôt.

_ Et comment tu es rentré?

_ Shaka m'a ramené.

_ Et pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? ». Mü rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. « J'avais besoin d'être seul. Angelo, je... j'ai besoin de temps.

_ Bien sûr, assura le cancer en lui caressant la joue. Je te laisserai tout le temps qu'il te faudra ». Voyant que son vis-à-vis ne comprenait apparemment pas, le bélier ajouta : « Angelo, j'ai besoin d'une pause, qu'on ne se voit plus pendant un moment, tu comprends?

_ Oui je comprends.

_ Au revoir Angelo ». Mü se retira la main de l'Italien et referma la porte. Angelo se retrouva comme un idiot sur le palier, complètement hébété.

* * *

><p>Aphrodite ouvrit la porte et découvrit Angelo qui se tenait derrière. « Angelo? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? ». Pour toute réponse, le poisson reçut un cancer en pleurs dans ses bras. « Angelo? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?<p>

_ C'est Mü. Il ne veut plus de moi ». Aphrodite fronça les sourcils et fit entrer l'Italien. « Comment ça il ne veut plus de toi?

_ Tout ça c'est de ta faute, cria Angelo en désignant Shaka.

_ Comment ça? Demanda la vierge.

_ Pourquoi tu es allé le chercher à l'hôpital? ». Aphrodite força Angelo s'asseoir et lui servit un verre de whisky. « Il m'a appelé pour que je vienne le chercher, répondit l'Indien. Il m'a dit que tu étais au courant et que tu le rejoindrais chez lui.

_ Il t'a menti! ». Aphrodite apporta son verre à Angelo. « Pourquoi tu m'apportes ça?

_ Tu as besoin d'un remontant.

_ Je préférerais un café.

_ Je vais te le faire, dit Shaka.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement? Demanda le Suédois.

_ Je suis allé à l'hôpital le chercher comme c'était prévu. Quand je suis arrivé, il était déjà parti. Alors, je suis allé chez lui. Il ne m'a même pas laissé entrer. C'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait faire une pause. Il ne s'est même pas expliqué.

_ Il faut le comprendre, dit Shaka en apportant le café ». Quand il posa la tasse sur la table basse, il remarqua que le verre du cancer était vide. « Bien sûr que je le comprends. Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi?

_ Angelo, s'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas, temporisa le poisson.

_ Comment veux-tu que je ne m'énerve pas. J'essaie de vous dire que Mü ne va pas bien, qu'il m'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette et vous déblatérez des conneries aussi grosses que vous.

_ Angelo, tout ce que tu peux faire c'est attendre, conseilla Shaka.

_ Attendre quoi? Qu'il se foute en l'air?

_ Non. Qu'il se sente mieux.

_ J'aurai jamais la patience d'attendre sans rien faire.

_ Envoie-lui des messages.

_ Il m'a demandé de le laisser tranquille. Je vais pas me mettre à le harceler.

_ Écoute, ce que je vais te dire va te sembler bizarre, mais, même si Mü t'a demandé du temps, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire silence radio. Quand Mü ne va pas bien, il a besoin d'être seul. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour trouver le courage d'aller mieux ou s'il n'aime pas qu'on le voit comme ça, je n'ai jamais su. Mais si tu ne lui donnes pas de tes nouvelles, il va avoir l'impression que tu l'as abandonné. Et ça serait vraiment fini entre vous.

_ Je comprends. Il faut que je sois absent tout en étant présent.

_Oui ». D'un seul coup, Angelo éclata en sanglots. « Angelo, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Aphrodite en se rapprochant du cancer.

_ C'est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas répondu au téléphone, je n'aurais pas été en retard à notre rendez-vous et... et tout ça ne serait pas arrivé et... je m'en veux.

_ Angelo, ce n'est pas de ta faute ». Les pleurs de l'Italien redoublèrent. Aphrodite le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer. « Écoute Angelo, tu vas rester dormir cette nuit ici, d'accord? On va te préparer la chambre d'ami. OK?

_ D'accord ». Aphrodite continua de câliner Angelo jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

* * *

><p>« Il a réussi à s'endormir? Demanda Shaka à Aphrodite qui entrait dans la chambre.<p>

_ Difficilement mais oui ». Le Suédois se déshabilla et vint rejoindre son amant dans le lit. Aussitôt couchée, il se blottit dans les bras de la vierge. « C'est la première fois que je vois Angelo dans un tel état, dit Shaka.

_ C'est normal. Il aime Mü. Il voit qu'il va mal et il ne peut pas l'aider. Tu réagirais de la même façon si tu étais à sa place, non?

_ Si.

_ Je sais qu'on s'était dit qu'on interviendrait pas dans la relation entre Angelo et Mü mais je pense qu'on va y être obligés.

_ Tu crois?

_ Oui. Ils s'aiment. Ça serait idiot qu'ils se séparent à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Mü. Angelo aurait beaucoup de mal à le supporter.

_ Mü aussi. Il n'a jamais été aussi heureux depuis qu'il connaît Angelo.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

_ Apprendre à Angelo à être patient. Et à Mü qu'il a le droit de se sentir mal et qu'il peut en parler.

_ Ça va être dur.

_ Oui.

_ Je t'aime Shaka.

_ Moi aussi Aphro ». Ils s'embrassèrent avant de retrouver les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>« Comment va Mü?<p>

_ On a connu mieux, répondit Aphrodite.

_ Tu n'as pas pris de ses nouvelles? Demanda Shaka.

_ Si. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours avec Saga, répondit Kanon. Je voulais savoir comment il allait depuis.

_ Pas la grande forme. Il a repris le travail, c'est déjà une bonne chose, continua le poisson.

_ Et avec Angelo? ». Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux. « C'est compliqué, expliqua Aphrodite.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Il ne veut plus entendre parler d'Angelo. La dernière fois que j'ai abordé le sujet, j'ai cru que j'allais prendre son thé dans la figure, expliqua Shaka.

_ Et pourquoi?

_ Il a terriblement honte de ce qui s'est passé. Il ne se sent plus digne d'Angelo.

_ Et Angelo, comment il le prend?

_ Mal, répondit Aphrodite. Je crois que jamais je ne l'ai vu aussi mal.

_ Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire?

_ Essayez de trouver un moyen de raisonner Mü, conclut Shaka.

_ Et vous en avez trouvé un?

_ Tu pourrais peut-être essayer de lui parler, suggéra Aphrodite ». Kanon regarda ses deux amis, surpris. D'habitude ce genre de choses incombait à Saga. En même temps, c'est vrai qu'il avait une relation particulière avec Mü.

* * *

><p>« Salut, dit Kanon quand Mü ouvrit la porte.<p>

_ Salut, répondit le bélier.

_ Ça va? Demanda Kanon.

_ Oui.

_ Tu ne me laisses pas entrer?

_ Si ». Mü s'effaça pour laisser entrer le jumeau. « Je ne te dérange pas au moins?

_ Non ». Kanon s'installa dans un des fauteuils. « Tu veux boire quelque chose? Demanda Mü.

_ Un thé, s'il te plaît ». Le bélier passa dans le coin cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer. « Alors, quoi de nouveau?

_ J'ai repris le travail.

_ Et ça va?

_ Oui. Je suis occupé. Les journées me semblent moins longues. Et toi le travail?

_ Toujours la même chose. Mon patron est toujours aussi con et j'emmerde toujours Aphro avec mes commandes de dernière minute ». Kanon fut interrompu par un miaulement. « Bonsoir toi, dit Mü en ouvrant la porte du balcon. Tu as vraiment l'estomac réglé comme une montre suisse ». Une boule noire se faufila entre les jambes du bélier et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Mü le suivit tranquillement. Le chaton ne cessait de se frotter contre ses jambes pendant qu'il lui donnait à manger.

« Tu as un chat? Demanda Kanon pendant que le Tibétain se rasseyait sur le canapé.

_ Oui et non.

_ C'est-à-dire?

_ Je l'ai trouvé sur mon balcon. Je me contente juste de lui donner à manger. Vu qu'on a pas le droit aux animaux dans l'immeuble.

_ D'accord.

_ Et avec Ikki, comment ça va?

_ C'est un peu tendu en ce moment.

_ Ah. Et pourquoi?

_ Saga veut se mettre en ménage avec Shun. Et Ikki a du mal à vouloir lâcher son frère.

_ Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

_ Saga est bien avec Shun. Ça lui a permis de pouvoir face à certaines choses. Je suis content qu'ils veuillent emménager ensemble. Ça va juste me faire bizarre de vivre seul.

_ Et toi et Ikki n'envisagez pas de vivre ensemble?

_ Pas pour le moment. Et puis je pense qu'on aime trop notre indépendance pour ça. Et toi et Angelo? ». Mü garda le silence. La boule de poils noirs en profita pour s'installer sur les genoux du bélier et réclamer un câlin. « Mü?

_ Il n'y a plus d'Angelo et moi.

_ Comment ça?

_ On fait une pause. Enfin, je lui ai demandé de faire une pause.

_ Et comment il le prend?

_ Pas très bien je pense. Il m'envoie des messages régulièrement.

_ Et tu lui réponds?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi?

_ Parce que j'ai pas envie. J'ai pas envie de le voir, pas envie de lui parler, pas envie qu'il me regarde avec ses yeux brillants de désir.

_ Mü je comprends mais...

_ Non, tu ne comprends pas! ». Mû avait dit ça si brusquement que le chat se réveilla. Kanon quitta son fauteuil pour s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui prit la main. « C'est vrai que je ne peux pas comprendre exactement ce que tu ressens parce que je n'ai pas vécu ce que tu as vécu. Mais je peux comprendre que tu te sentes mal ». Kanon obligea Mü à le regarder. « Tu crois pas que ces hommes t'ont fait assez de mal pour foutre en l'air ton histoire avec Angelo?

_ J'en sais rien. Je me pose beaucoup de questions.

_ La seule que tu dois te poser, c'est est-ce que tu aimes toujours Angelo.

_ J'en sais rien.

_ Alors demande-toi pourquoi tu as rattiré ce chat alors que tu ne peux pas le garder ». Mû regarda Kanon incrédule. « Je dois te laisser. Ikki m'attend.

_ D'accord.

_ Prends soin de toi, murmura Kanon en embrassant Mü sur la joue ». Mû hocha la tête et laissa partir Kanon.

Le bélier resta quelques minutes immobile à caresser le chat qui dormait sur ses jambes. Il allait bientôt le mettre dehors. Mü sentit son cœur se déchirer à cette pensée. Il était cruel, encore plus cruel que les gens qui ignoraient le boule de poils endormie sur ses genoux. Il lui montrait ce que c'était d'avoir une maison sans pour autant lui en faire vraiment profiter. Mü se mit à pleurer doucement. Il pensa à Angelo, à ses bras protecteurs, à sa voix chaude. Si l'Italien était là, il l'aurait consolé. Angelo lui manquait. Plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer. Kanon avait raison, il n'avait recueilli le chat que pour combler l'absence d'Angelo. Mü serra le chaton contre lui, ce qui réveilla l'animal. Le bélier se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon. Les larmes lui brouillaient la vue mais il réussit à atteindre son but. Il mit le chat dehors, ferma la porte et s'écroula par terre. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait pour le chat. Il s'en voulait pour Angelo. Il se sentait perdu. Il aimait toujours l'Italien. Il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Mais il ne se sentait plus capable de s'abandonner à lui, de lui confier son corps et son âme comme il l'avait fait. À ces pensées, les pleurs de Mü redoublèrent. Et c'est épuisé par ses larmes qu'il s'endormit contre la porte vitrée.

* * *

><p>Angelo fixait le plafond de a chambre d'hôtel. Cela faisait près de trois semaines qu'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Mü. Il avait beau lui envoyer des messages, il n'avait jamais de retour. Le cancer se dit que Shaka et Aphrodite l'avait baladé avec leur histoire. Angelo soupira et se tourna sur le côté. Il essayait vaguement de trouver le sommeil depuis deux heures. Son portable le sortit de sa réflexion. Il l'ouvrit et lut le message : « Merci de prendre de mes nouvelles. Je reprends le dessus petit à petit. Et toi comment vas-tu? Mü ». Angelo relut le message une deuxième fois pour être sûr qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. « Ça va merci. Beaucoup de boulot en ce moment ». La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « Et qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment?<p>

_ Je suis dans un hôtel à New York en train de chercher le sommeil.

_ Ah. Dommage

_ Pourquoi dommage?

_ Je voulais t'inviter à prendre un café.

_ Je rentre samedi. On peut se voir ce week-end.

_ Ça serait super.

_ Je t'appelle quand je suis rentré.

_ D'accord.

_ A plus.

_ Au revoir ». Angelo referma son téléphone totalement aux anges. Il ne savait pas comment il allait trouver le sommeil tellement il était excité.

* * *

><p>Angelo patientait devant le porte. Il avait rendez-vous avec Mü pour un café. Il avait acheté des gâteaux histoire de ne pas venir les mains vides. Il aurait très bien pu prendre un bouquet de fleurs mais il avait peur que cela effraie Mü. Angelo respira un grand coup et frappa à la porte. Le bélier vint lui ouvrir. Malgré le fait que son visage porte encore quelques marques, il était toujours aussi magnifique. « Bonjour, dit Mü.<p>

_ Bonjour, répondit Angelo en l'embrassant sur la joue. Tiens, ajouta le cancer en tendant la boîte de gâteaux au Tibétain.

_ Merci, c'est gentil. Entre ». Angelo obéit et Mü referma la porte derrière lui. « Alors, ce voyage à New York? Demanda le bélier.

_ Voyage d'affaires habituel. Un riche client qui veut aménager son duplex de manière farfelue pour impressionner ses amis.

_ Mmh. Ça a l'air passionnant.

_ C'est surtout que je ne peux pas lui dire que c'est un imbécile ». Mü sourit et Angelo ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Cela lui faisait du bien de voir que le bélier reprenait le dessus. Il réprima son envie de l'embrasser et continua la conversation : « Et la librairie?

_ La routine. Je me suis fait engueulé par un client parce que j'étais malade et qu'il fallait un livre de toute urgence. Comme si je l'avais fait exprès.

_ Y'a des cons partout.

_ Oui ». Les deux hommes burent leur café et discutèrent de longues heures.

Mü leva les yeux vers la pendule : « Tu veux rester dîner?

_ Je ne voudrais pas te déranger.

_ Je ne te proposerais pas si ça me dérangeait.

_ D'accord. Quel est le menu?

_ Pizza surgelée.

_ Tu te rends compte de l'énormité que tu viens de dire?

_ Je sais. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai de rapide à faire. À moins que tu n'aies envie d'en faire une maison.

_ Non. Et puis ça prendrait trop de temps ». Mü allumait le four quand un miaulement se fit entendre. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Angelo.

_ Le chat, répondit le Tibétain ». Il se dirigea vers la porte-fenêtre et l'ouvrit, laissant entrer précipitamment une boule de poils noire. Celle-ci se dirigea en miaulant vers la cuisine. Angelo attrapa le chat par la peau du cou et le souleva à hauteur de ses yeux : « Monsieur, vous êtes un malpoli. Vous pourriez dire bonjour tout de même.

_ Angelo, ne traumatise pas Bouchon, s'il te plaît.

_ Bouchon?

_ Oui. Dès qu'il en voit un, il faut qu'il joue avec.

_ OK. Et où tu l'as trouvé? Demanda le cancer en déposant le chat.

_ Sur mon balcon.

_ Et tu as le droit d'avoir des animaux?

_ Non. Je me contente juste de lui donner à manger et de le laisser dormir un peu, en espérant qu'il finisse par trouver une maison.

_ Tu veux que je prépare le dîner pendant que tu t'en occupes?

_ Oui je veux bien ». Angelo laissa Mü avec Bouchon et s'occupa de la pizza.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes étaient en train de terminer la vaisselle quand Bouchon demanda à sortir. « Moi aussi je vais partir, annonça Angelo à Mü qui refermait la porte-fenêtre.<p>

_ D'accord.

_ Merci beaucoup pour le café et la pizza.

_ De rien ». Angelo allait ouvrir la porte quand Mü le retint par le bras : « Angelo?

_ Oui.

_ Tu veux rester dormir?

_ Tu es sûr?

_ Oui ». Le bélier passa ses bras autour des hanches du cancer. « Tu m'as manqué.

_ Toi aussi ». Disant cela, Angelo prit le visage de Mü entre ses mains et l'embrassa, lèvres contre lèvres. Le Tibétain entrouvrit la bouche, faisant comprendre qu'il en voulait plus. Angelo en profita pour glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du bélier. Il plaqua doucement l'Atlante contre la porte. L'Italien restait le plus doux possible. Il ne voulait pas effrayer Mü maintenant qu'il l'avait accepté. Angelo finit par interrompre leur baiser car les deux hommes commençaient à manquer cruellement d'oxygène. L'Italien fixa son vis-à-vis qui avait les larmes aux yeux : « Ça va? ». Mü acquiesça. Angelo attrapa avec ses lèvres une larmes qui coulait sur la joue de son amant et se serra contre lui. Le cancer essayait de garder son calme mais il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de réagir, heureux de retrouver celui de Mü. « On devrait aller dormir, murmura Angelo dans le cou du bélier.

_ Oui ». L'Italien se détacha de son amant et attendit que celui-ci l'emmène dans la chambre.

Angelo patientait sur le lit. Quand il entendit Mü arriver, il leva la tête. Le bélier était revêtu d'un pyjama qui semblait trop grand pour lui. Le cancer s'agenouille sur le bord du lit et attira le Tibétain à lui. Il commença à dégrafer son haut de pyjama. « Angelo, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

_ Angelo, j'ai encore plein de marques.

_ Et alors? ». L'Italien retira le haut du pyjama et guida Mü dans le lit. Angelo passa un doigt sur les blessures du Tibétain avant d'y poser les lèvres. Il descendit lentement jusqu'au nombril de l'Atlante. Celui-ci avait une ecchymose sur le ventre. Le cancer y posa ses lèvres et fut tenté de titiller le nombril de son amant. Combien de fois il avait fait gémir Mü en y passant la langue. Le bélier attendait. Il avait oublié à quel point c'était agréable de sentir les mains et les lèvres d'Angelo contre sa peau. L'Italien refit le même chemin en sens inverse et nicha sa tête dans le cou du Tibétain. « Tu as fini ton inspection?

_ Oui, ça aidera à guérir plus vite ». Mü sourit. Petit à petit, il sentit Angelo lui suçoter le cou. « Tu crois pas que j'ai assez de marques comme ça.

_ De marques de tendresse, non ». Une fois qu'il eut laissé une jolie marque rosée, l'Italien changea de côté. « Angelo, murmura Mü.

_ C'est mieux si c'est symétrique ». Quand il eut fini, Angelo se redressa et fixa son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci semblait perdu entre différents sentiments. Angelo le ramena à la réalité en l'embrassant. « On devrait dormir, suggéra Angelo.

_ Oui, répondit Mü ». Le cancer bascula sur le côté et éteignit la lumière.

* * *

><p>Mü ouvrit les yeux. Angelo l'observait de ses yeux brillants. « Salut, murmura le bélier.<p>

_ Salut.

_ Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

_ Depuis un petit moment.

_ Je ne savais pas que tu avais encore tes insomnies.

_ Tu m'as trop manqué ». Mü sourit, lui caressant la joue : « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ». Angelo se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Le baiser fut sage au début mais le cancer ne put s'empêcher de serrer son partenaire à l'en étouffer. Mü répondait aux assauts de son amant tout en gardant une certaine distance. Angelo fit remonter sa main le long de la hanche du bélier jusqu'à son torse où il caressa rapidement un téton avant de redescendre. Les blessures de Mü avaient déjà cicatrisé et, pour certaines d'entre elles, totalement disparu. Mais le cancer savait qu'il y avait d'autres blessures qui seraient beaucoup plus longues à guérir. Il se décida à détacher ses lèvres de celles de son amant. « Je ne savais pas que je t'avais manqué à ce point, dit Mü dans un sourire.

_ Tu n'as pas idée, répondit Angelo en l'embrassant sur le front ». Après avoir embrassé le front de l'Atlante, le cancer prolongea jusqu'à ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser enflammé. Il enserra de nouveau son amant dans ses bras. Tout en explorant la bouche de son amant, Angelo se dit qu'il devrait se calmer pour éviter toute situation gênante. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de Mü et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, dessinant des arabesques de son doigt. Instinctivement, le bélier plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure rebelle. « Je parie que c'est ce qui t'a manqué le plus, soupira le Tibétain.

_ Tout m'a manqué.

_ Et certaines choses vont te manquer encore longtemps.

_ Alors, j'attendrai ». Le cancer sentit le bélier se tendre. Il se redressa et fixa son vis-à-vis : « Je t'ai dit que j'attendrai, alors j'attendrai ».Mü baissa les yeux. Angelo se pencha vers lui et lui distribua de baisers papillons sur le visage. Mü se blottit au creux de son épaule, respirant son parfum. Angelo sentait des larmes courir le long de sa clavicule. « Mü...

_ S'il te plaît, ne dit rien ». Angelo roula sur le côté, tenant toujours Mü blotti dans ses bras. Il se mit à lui masser la nuque pour le rassurer, effleurant de temps en temps ses cheveux ou son visage de ses lèvres. Il savait que lorsque le bélier était plongé dans son mutisme, rien en pouvait l'en faire sortir.

* * *

><p>Angelo perçut un vague son de radio qui tentait de le réveiller. Il avait dormi chez Mü et celui-ci jouait toujours la belle au bois dormant sur sa poitrine. Angelo lui caressa les cheveux et le bélier s'étira comme un chat. « Tu vas travailler aujourd'hui? Demanda le cancer.<p>

_ Oui, sinon pourquoi j'aurais fait sonner le réveil?

_ Tu pourrais rester ici pour te reposer.

_ Non, c'est mieux pour moi de travailler. Ça m'empêche de penser ». Angelo soupira : « Je vais aller préparer le petit déjeuner.

_ Angelo?

_ Mmh...

_ Tu viens ce soir?

_ Bien sûr ». Mü le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

* * *

><p>Angelo frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et tapa à la porte ouverte. Mü se retourna vers lui et lui sourit : « Bonsoir ». Pour toute réponse, Angelo s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa. « Tu as passé une bonne journée? ». Mü acquiesça : « Et toi?<p>

_ Ça va.

_ Ce soir, c'est plat préparé. J'ai pas eu le temps de cuisiner. Ça te dérange?

_ Non. Tu veux que je mette la table?

_ Oui. Et tu peux préparer une salade aussi?

_ Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

_ Sais pas. Regarde dans le frigo ». Angelo sourit. Quand Mü oubliait de faire la cuisine, c'était vraiment qu'il était pris par son travail. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je regarde les envois des maisons d'édition pour faire les prochaines commandes.

_ Tu renouvelles ton stock?

_ Oui. Je regarde les nouveautés, les livres épuisés, ceux que les clients me demandent. Tout ça quoi ». Angelo se pencha vers lui et murmura : « Heureusement que j'ai apporté le dessert.

_ J'espère que c'est pas encore un tiramisu.

_ Non. Mais ça va te plaire ». Mü haussa un sourcil : « Et en quel honneur? ». Angelo l'embrassa. « Comme ça, pour le plaisir ». Il l'embrassa à nouveau. « Tu m'as manqué ». Le baiser se fit plus passionné. « Je t'aime ». Un dernier baiser puis Angelo disparut dans la cuisine.

* * *

><p>Mü terminait de ranger la vaisselle quand Angelo l'attrapa par les hanches pour le faire se décaler. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher au bélier ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. « Ça va? Demanda le cancer.<p>

_ Ne refais jamais ça.

_ Oui. Mais pourquoi?

_ Parce que.

_ Mü, je voulais juste que tu te décales.

_ Tu n'avais qu'à le demander.

_ Mü, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_ ...

_ Mü, murmura Angelo en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Parle-moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises? Qu'ils m'ont attrapé de cette manière avant de me plaquer contre un mur et de me frapper. Et qu'après être sûrs que je ne me défendrais plus, ils m'ont violé chacun leur tour! C'est ça que tu veux que je te dises? Ou que pendant qu'il y en avait un qui me violait, les deux autres me forçaient à les sucer ou regardaient en se masturbant! C'est ça que tu veux savoir? Ou que je me dégoûte tellement que je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à faire à nouveau l'amour avec toi ou même à ressentir du plaisir et...

_ Mü, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Enfin si. J'ai besoin que tu me dises si jamais j'ai un geste ou une parole qui te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé si tu ne te sens pas prêt à le faire. Tu comprends?

_ Oui, je... je, balbutia le Tibétain en fermant les yeux.

_ Chut, dit Angelo en le serrant dans ses bras ». Mü se blottit contre lui et se mit à pleurer doucement.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes étaient allongés dans le lit, Mü appuyé contre l'épaule d'Angelo. Celui-ci lui caressait le bas du dos, d'un geste rassurant. Le cancer embrassa le bélier, le faisant basculer. Angelo s'agenouilla au-dessus de Mü, plaçant ses jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisse. Il se pencha vers lui et défit un à un les boutons du pyjama du Tibétain. « Angelo, qu'est-ce que tu fais?<p>

_ Je veux te montrer quelque chose ». Il commença à suçoter le gorge de Mü. « Angelo, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas prêt.

_ À quoi?

_ À ce que tu me fasses l'amour.

_ Mais je ne vais pas te faire l'amour.

_ Alors...

_ Je veux juste te prouver que tu peux encore ressentir du plaisir.

_ Mais...

_ Aie confiance en moi ». Angelo avait une idée. Il savait qu'un de point faible de Mü était son nombril et il avait l'intention d'en profiter. Mais il savait que c'était risqué. Mü pouvait ne pas apprécier, et lui-même ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'arrêter à temps. En même temps qu'il embrassait le bélier, Angelo le caressait allant de son torse à ses hanches et remontant. Il sentait Mü extrêmement crispé et il voulait le détendre. Le Tibétain arrêta la main du cancer, ses caresses le mettaient mal à l'aise. Angelo prit la main du bélier et la posa à côté de sa tête. Cependant, il ne la retint pas prisonnière et se mit à la caresser, faisant glisser sa paume contre celle de Mü, laissant leurs doigts s'entremêler. Angelo délaissa les lèvres de Mü pour s'attarder sur sa gorge et descendre le long de son torse. Il hésita un instant avant de décider d'en faire dresser les deux perles rosées. Le cancer que, même s'il le laissait faire, le bélier était toujours aussi angoissé. Angelo prit le temps d'arriver jusqu'au ventre de son amant. Il embrassa le pourtour du nombril du Tibétain. L'italien sentit Mü se détendre petit à petit. Angelo introduit sa langue dans le nombril de son amant, ce qui le fit sursauter de surprise. Le cancer reprit sa séance de baisers avant de revenir à sa cible. Petit à petit, Mü laissait s'échapper de légers soupirs. Quand il l'entendit murmurer son nom, Angelo comprit qu'il avait atteint son but. Il remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Mü pour un nouveau baiser passionné. Quand les deux hommes se séparèrent, Angelo remarqua les larmes qui perlaient au coin des yeux du bélier. « Ça va? ». Le bélier acquiesça doucement. Il embrassa Angelo et posa la tête du cancer sur sa poitrine. Le bélier plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure rebelle de son amant et se mit à en respirer le parfum. L'Italien sentait au soulèvement de la poitrine du Tibétain que celui-ci pleurait toujours. « Angelo?

_ Oui.

_ Merci ». Le cancer se redressa. Des traces brillantes sillonnaient le visage de Mü. « Je t'aime mon ange.

_ Je sais, répondit le bélier ». Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment. Mü embrassa Angelo sur le front avant de reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il s'enivra de la chevelure de son amant qui le serrait contre lui. « Je t'aime aussi Angelo ». L'Italien le serra plus fort. « Je suis désolé mon cœur, continua le bélier.

_ Pour?

_ Pour tout à l'heure. J'ai plein de sentiments contradictoires en ce moment. J'arrive pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Et du coup, je suis à fleur de peau et... Je suis désolé que ça soit toi qui prenne ». Angelo s'était redressé et écoutait Mü. « Tu as vécu quelque chose de traumatisant c'est normal.

_ Je sais mais...

_ Chut. On devrait peut-être dormir.

_ Tu as raison ». Mü se blottit dans les bras d'Angelo qui éteignit la lumière. « Bonne nuit mon ange, murmura le cancer.

_ Bonne nuit mon cœur ».

* * *

><p>« Ça va ? Demanda Aphrodite. Tu as l'air fatigué.<p>

_ Ça fait deux jours que je ne dors pas ». Les deux amis avaient déjeuné ensemble et le poisson s'inquiétait du silence du cancer. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

_ C'est Mü. Depuis qu'il sait qu'il doit aller au commissariat identifier ses agresseurs, il fait des cauchemars. Je suis obligé de lui chanter une berceuse pour qu'il se calme ». Aphrodite sourit. « Quoi? Demanda Angelo.

_ Rien. J'essaie d'imaginer la scène.

_ Ce n'est pas drôle Aphro.

_ Et comment il va à part ses cauchemars?

_ Il essaie de reprendre le dessus, c'est pas toujours facile.

_ Et toi?

_ J'essaie de rester patient, de ne pas le brusquer. Mais c'est difficile de ne pas pouvoir le toucher comme j'en ai envie. C'est frustrant. J'ai toujours peur d'aller trop loin.

_ Au moins, vous êtes ensemble. Tu as assez râler qu'il ne voulait plus te voir.

_ Je sais. Mais je voudrais tellement qu'il se sente bien. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

_ Il lui faut juste du temps. Sois patient.

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon point fort.

_ Je le sais bien mais là tu dois faire un effort ». Angelo soupira. Aphrodite avait raison. Mais il était tellement désemparé qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire pour soulager la souffrance de Mü.

* * *

><p>Mü était tellement crispé sur le bras d'Angelo qu'il était en train d'y imprimer ses ongles à travers la chemise du cancer. Celui-ci serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler à son amant qu'il était en train de le lacérer. « Mon ange, souffla Angelo, tu devrais essayer de te détendre.<p>

_ J'y arrive pas. Merci d'être venu avec moi.

_ Mais de rien ». Le cancer déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Mü. Celui-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de l'Italien et se blottit contre lui. Angelo était heureux que le bélier lui lâche enfin le bras et le serra contre lui.

« Excusez-moi messieurs ». Les deux amants se séparèrent et se tournèrent vers le policier qui les avaient interpelés. « Si vous voulez bien me suivre ». Les deux hommes se levèrent et accompagnèrent le policier jusqu'à une salle. Là, l'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête les attendait face à une glace sans tain. « Bonjour monsieur Ariès. Approchez-vous. Nous allons faire entrer les différents suspects et vous nous direz si vous en reconnaissez un. D'accord? ». Mü acquiesça et s'approcha de la vitre. « Vous pouvez prendre le temps qu'il vous faut ».

* * *

><p>Angelo et Mü descendaient les marches du commissariat main dans la main. Mü était resté calme pendant toute la procédure. Angelo aussi avait réussi à dompter l'envie qu'il avait de massacrer les trois agresseurs du bélier. « Attends Angelo ». Le cancer se retourna : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?<p>

_ Je me sens pas bien. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir ». Mü était pâle et ses mains tremblaient. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. « Mü, regarde-moi. Respire profondément. Comme moi ». Le Tibétain calqua son souffle sur celui d'Angelo. « Il faut que tu t'assieds, conseilla le cancer. Tu te sens capable d'aller jusqu'au banc?

_ Je ne sais pas.

_ On va essayer. Si ça ne va pas, on s'arrêtera en route ». Arrivé au banc, Mü se laissa choir. Angelo s'assit à côté de lui. « Tu restes là, ordonna l'Italien. Je vais chercher la voiture.

_ Non, reste avec moi, supplia Mü ». Angelo prit le Tibétain dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Le bélier continuait de respirer profondément pour se calmer. Le cancer attendait que le stress de Mü redescende quand celui-ci frissonna. « Tu as froid?

_ Oui.

_ Tu es capable d'aller jusqu'à la voiture?

_ Je pense ». Les deux hommes se levèrent et marchèrent d'un pas lent, Mü appuyé sur l'épaule d'Angelo.

* * *

><p>Le cancer observait son amant enroulé dans une couverture qui regardait par la fenêtre. Ils étaient pris dans les embouteillages et avançaient au pas. Angelo prit la main de Mü qui se retourna. « Ça va?<p>

_ Oui.

_ Tu as encore froid?

_ Un peu.

_ Tu veux que je mette le chauffage.

_ Non. Ça va aller ». Angelo profita qu'ils étaient arrêtés pour embrasser le bélier. « Tu es un ange, murmura Mü.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime ». Le Tibétain sourit et se blottit contre l'épaule de l'Italien. Il avait prit la main du cancer dans les siennes et ne la lâchait pas.

« On est arrivés, murmura Angelo à l'oreille de Mü ». Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et s'étira. Une fois à l'intérieur, Mü tremblait toujours. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose, demanda le cancer.

_ Tu peux me faire un thé? Je vais aller me rallonger, je suis épuisé.

_ D'accord ». Mü serra Angelo contre lui et se dirigea vers la chambre.

Angelo apporta une tasse de thé fumant à Mü qui était enseveli sous les couvertures. « Mon ange? ». Mü sortit la tête. « Merci mon cœur ». Il sortit un bras et attrapa la tasse. Le bélier s'assit pour boire son thé et Angelo en profita pour s'installer à côté de lui. Une fois qu'il eut vidé sa tasse, Mü la tendit à Angelo. « Ça va mieux?

_ Oui, répondit Mü ». Il se rallongea. « Tu veux bien rester, Mü en tendant le bras vers Angelo ». L'Italien défit sa chemise et se glissa dans le lit. Immédiatement, le bélier se colla à lui. « Mü?

_ Oui.

_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui te ferait plaisir pour le dîner?

_ Oui, être avec toi.

_ Non, je parlais du menu.

_ Tout ce que tu veux, tant qu'on dîne ensemble ». Il se blottit un peu plus contre son amant.

* * *

><p>Mü fut réveillé par une odeur d'épices et de bougies parfumées. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'il était chez lui dans son propre lit. Angelo avait disparu et lui-même était dissimulé sous une montagne de couvertures. Mü s'extirpa du lit, enfila un pull et se dirigea vers le salon. Angelo terminait de mettre la table. Il avait installé le dîner sur la table basse et avait disposé des bougies un peu partout. « C'est très romantique, dit Mü pour s'annoncer.<p>

_ Oui. J'avais envie de quelque chose de spécial.

_ Tu es allé chez le traiteur, constata Mü en regardant les plats disposés sur la table.

_ Oui. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir.

_ J'ai de la chance.

_ De?

_ De t'avoir ». Mü sourit à Angelo qui lui répondit. « On mange, proposa l'Italien.

_ Oui ». Angelo s'assit par terre et Mü vint s'installer entre ses jambes.

* * *

><p>Les deux hommes avaient fini de dîner. Mü avait passé ses deux jambes sur la jambe droite d'Angelo et s'appuyait à la fois sur son torse et sur sa jambe gauche. « Angelo?<p>

_ Mmh.

_Tu pars à quelle heure demain?

_ Mon avion décolle à 16 heures.

_ Tu es vraiment obligé?

_ Crois-moi, si j'avais le choix je resterais ici. Ce n'est que trois jours, ça va passer vite.

_ Je sais mais je supporte de moins en moins quand tu n'es pas là.

_ Toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

_ Mon cœur?

_ Oui.

_ Il nous reste combien de temps pour la maison?

_ Jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine. Pourquoi, tu veux qu'on l'achète?

_ J'ai pas encore pris ma décision. C'est juste pour savoir combien de temps il me reste. De toute façon, même si on ne l'achète pas, ça nous empêche pas d'emménager ensemble.

_ Tu veux qu'on vive ensemble?

_ Oui. À moins que tu ne sois revenu sur ta proposition.

_ Non.

_ Je pourrais donner mon préavis à la fin du mois, comme ça j'aurais deux mois après pour déménager mes affaires dans ton appart'.

_ Je peux savoir ce qui t'a motivé?

_ Je supporte plus d'être sans toi. En plus comme ça, tu ne passeras plus ta vie à courir après tes affaires. Et je pourrai profiter de toi jusqu'au dernier moment quand tu voyageras pour ton travail ». Angelo serra son amant contre lui. « Angelo, merci pour le dîner. C'était vraiment parfait ». Le cancer se contenta de l'embrasser. « Je suis désolé, dit Mü.

_ Pour?

_ Ton bras. Les marques, c'est moi qui te les ai faites.

_ Faut dire que tu étais tellement calme.

_ Ce n'était pas une raison pour te balafrer. L'avantage, au moins, c'est que si tu te fais draguer, on verra que tu es déjà pris » .Angelo sourit. « On devrait peut-être aller se coucher.

_ Oui. La journée a été épuisante ». Les deux hommes se levèrent, débarrassèrent la table et disparurent dans la chambre à coucher.

* * *

><p>Angelo pestait. Il était rentré dans l'après-midi de New-York et s'était plongé dans ses dossiers. Il avait appelé Mü pour lui dire qu'il ne serait pas libre avant le surlendemain soir. Le bélier avait grogné. Angelo aussi était mécontent. Son amant lui manquait terriblement. Il se disait que ses clients avaient oublié qu'il avait une vie privée. Et sa nouvelle secrétaire qui lui prenait dix rendez-vous par jour! Angelo était absorbé par ses pensées quand il entendit qu'on farfouillait dans la serrure. Le temps qu'il se lève, Mü apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Angelo le regarda surpris. « Bonjour mon cœur.<p>

_ Salut. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

_ Je t'apporte le dîner et je m'incruste pour la nuit.

_ Mü, j'ai beaucoup de travail et...

_ Je sais. Mais tu vas au moins prendre le temps de manger.

_ Mais...

_ Voilà ce que je te propose : je viens ce soir et demain pour te préparer à dîner et dormir avec toi; et après-demain, on se fait une soirée en tête-à-tête ». Angelo prit Mü dans ses bras et l'embrassa. « Tu m'as manqué.

_ Toi aussi. Allez, retourne à tes dossiers ». Angelo embrassa Mü et reprit son travail.

* * *

><p>« Je suis content que tu sois là.<p>

_ Moi aussi ». Angelo avait posé sa tête sur le torse de Mü et se laissait bercer par sa respiration : « Trésor, tu n'as pas pris trop d'affaires pour deux jours?

_ Je vais en laisser ici. C'est pour ça que mon sac est aussi gros.

_ Il va falloir que je te fasse de la place alors?

_ Oui ». Angelo fixa Mü. « Ça va me faire bizarre.

_ Quoi?

_ De t'avoir à la maison.

_ Je peux rester dans mon appart' si tu veux.

_ Non ». Angelo embrassa Mü. Il avait eu l'occasion d'embrasser énormément de personnes mais aucune n'avait les lèvres aussi douces que Mü. Le cancer se coula dans les bras du bélier et se laissa glisser dans le sommeil.

* * *

><p>Mü regardait pas la fenêtre. Aucune silhouette féline ne se dessinait à l'horizon. Le bélier s'inquiétait. Il espérait que Bouchon avait fini par trouver une famille. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé pendant deux jours. En même temps, il n'allait pas dire à Angelo qu'il ne voulait pas le voir à cause d'un chat. Il vit la berline d'Angelo se garer en bas de son immeuble. L'Italien descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Mü attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre le cancer entrer dans l'appartement. « Mon ange?<p>

_ Je suis là ». Mü ferma la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

_ Je regarde si Bouchon est là. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui. Ça m'inquiète.

_ Il a peut-être une autre maison.

_ Hn.

_ Hé, ça va?

_ Oui ». Mü se blottit dans les bras d'Angelo. Il se retenait de pleurer. C'était idiot mais il s'était attaché à cette boule de poils. « On y va? Demanda Angelo ». Mü acquiesça. « Tu lui as laissé sa gamelle?

_ Oui ». Angelo prit le sac et la main du bélier et l'entraîna hors de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Mü s'était installé dans le canapé, attendant qu'Angelo dépose son sac dans la chambre. « Quel est le programme de ce soir?<p>

_ Repas en tête-à-tête ici. Après, on peut peut-être aller au cinéma.

_ Tu crois qu'on va avoir envie de bouger?

_ Je sais pas ». Angelo s'était installé derrière Mü et commençait à lui masser les épaules. « Mon ange?

_ Oui.

_ Tu peux aller à la salle de bains?

_ Pour quoi faire?

_ Va ». Mü soupira et se leva. Il alla à la salle de bains en traînant les pieds. Angelo attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre Angelo crier. Le cancer sourit. Il savait que sa surprise allait plaire au bélier. Il rejoignit le Tibétain. Celui-ci était assis sur le carrelage et jouait Bouchon. « Ça va? Demanda Angelo.

_ Oui ». Bouchon était en train de jouer avec les cheveux de Mü. « Je ne comprends pas, dit le bélier.

_ Quoi?

_ Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu l'as ramené chez toi? ». Angelo s'assit à côté du Tibétain. « Pour toi.

_ Comment ça pour moi?

_ Tu t'y es attaché. Et comme tu ne peux pas avoir d'animaux chez toi et que tu vas t'installer chez moi, je me suis dit que c'était un bonne idée de le ramener ici.

_ Merci, murmura Mü les larmes aux yeux. C'est gentil ». Angelo se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. « Je t'aime, murmura Mü.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. Ça va? Demanda le cancer en caressant la joue de son amant ». Mü hocha la tête. Bouchon avait fini ses jeux et profitait des caresses du bélier. Celui-ci se rapprocha de l'Italien, se glissant entre ses jambes pour pouvoir s'appuyer sur son torse. Angelo caressa le chaton qui se mit à ronronner de plus belle. « Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à apprécier tes caresses, plaisanta Mü.

_ Tu es jaloux?

_ Non. Au fait, il va dormir où?

_ Il a un coin dans le salon.

_ Pas dans la chambre?

_ J'aimerais bien qu'on ait un endroit à nous. Pour pouvoir se faire des câlins tranquillement ». Disant cela, Angelo colla ses lèvres contre celles de Mü pour un long baiser langoureux. Bouchon se mit à miauler, se frottant contre les deux les hommes. Le chaton râlait qu'on l'abandonne en pleine séance de caresses. Mü descendit sa main de la nuque d'Angelo jusqu'au dos de Bouchon qui ronronna à nouveau. Le bélier interrompit leur baiser, à bout de souffle : « C'était pour me convaincre?

_ Non, j'en avais envie ». La seule chose qu'Angelo aurait pu faire comprendre à Mü, c'est qu'il avait envie de lui. Le Tibétain avait posé Bouchon sur ses jambes et continuait ses caresses. Bouchon se tourna vers Angelo et miaula. « Je crois qu'il a envie que tu le caresses, murmura Mü.

_ Mais dites donc monsieur, vous êtes bien exigeant, dit Angelo en s'adressant à Bouchon.

_ Il n'a pas eu d'affection quand il était tout petit, c'est normal qu'il en réclame.

_ Ça va, demanda le cancer en écartant les mèches du visage de Mü.

_ Oui, répondit le bélier les larmes aux yeux ». Angelo força le Tibétain à lever la tête pour le regarder. « Tu es sûr? Demanda Angelo en lui caressant la joue.

_ Oui. C'est ridicule. C'est juste que je suis tellement content que tu aies ramené Bouchon ici. J'avais tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ». Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler d'elles-mêmes sur les joues de Mü. « Je suis ridicule, continua le bélier s'essuyant les joues.

_ Non, assura Angelo en rejetant des mèches de cheveux derrière l'épaule de Mü. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de ridicule à s'attacher à quelqu'un ». Le cancer se pencha pour embrasser le bélier. Celui-ci le retint pour un baiser plus passionné. Mü interrompit leur baiser et se pelotonna contre l'épaule d'Angelo. Celui-ci en profitait pour lui caresser les cheveux et le bas du dos. Les deux hommes regardaient Bouchon qui alternait jeux et caresses avec les mains de Mü. Après quelques minutes, Angelo se leva : « Je vais préparer le dîner.

_ Tu as besoin d'aide, s'enquit Mü.

_ Non. Je t'appellerai quand ce sera prêt.

_ D'accord ». Angelo sortit de la salle de bains, laissant seul le bélier avec Bouchon.

* * *

><p>Angelo pensait à Mü en même temps qu'il préparait le repas. Il savait que sa surprise allait plaire au Tibétain mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle le bouleverserait à ce point. Le cancer se disait que,malgré le fait qu'il semble aller mieux, le bélier était encore très fragile. Un miaulement sortit Angelo de ses pensées. Bouchon se précipita aux pieds de l'Italien, suivi par Mü. « Je crois qu'il a senti l'odeur de la nourriture.<p>

_ Je crois aussi. De toute façon, c'est l'heure de son repas ». Angelo servit des croquettes et du lait à Bouchon. « Tu as besoin que je fasse quelque chose?

_ Tu peux mettre la table. C'est presque prêt.

_ D'accord ».

* * *

><p>Mü était assis sur les genoux d'Angelo. Le bélier s'était installé sur les genoux du cancer pour le dessert. Angelo était ravi de cette initiative. La fin du repas avait été très romantique et l'Italien espérait que la suite de la soirée le serait aussi. « Si on faisait la vaisselle pour pouvoir aller se coucher, proposa Angelo.<p>

_ Oui. Bonne idée. Je commence à tomber de sommeil.

_ En tout cas, il y en a un qui a déjà commencé sa nuit, dit Angelo en désignant Bouchon roulé en boule dans son panier ». Mü sourit et se leva.

Les deux hommes firent rapidement la vaisselle. Angelo attrapa Mü dans le couloir et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il le plaqua doucement contre un des murs. Le cancer détacha ses lèvres de celles du bélier et se blottit dans ses bras. Il attendit que Mü reprenne son souffle avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre. Angelo défit lentement la chemise du Tibétain. Il défit ensuite la sienne avant d'allonger Mü sur le lit. Angelo attendit que Mü lui fasse un signe avant de l'embrasser.

Mü laissait les lèvres et les mains d'Angelo glisser sur son corps. Le cancer ne s'était pas montré pressant mais le Tibétain avait senti qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire l'amour. Mü ne savait pas s'il se sentait prêt, mais il ne voulait pas refusé. Le bélier gémit. La langue d'Angelo venait de caresser son nombril. L'Italien attendit avant de continuer. Il dévorait le corps de son amant, embrassant, caressant ce corps meurtri qui le rendait fou. Angelo avait enroulé les jambes de Mü autour de ses hanches. Le bélier avait tout juste une érection alors que le cancer se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Les lèvres d'Angelo remontèrent jusqu'au visage de Mü. Angelo prit les mains du bélier et les posa de chaque côté de sa tête. L'Italien détacha à regret ses lèvres de celles du Tibétain. Il essaya de reprendre une respiration régulière. Mü avait le souffle un peu court, les joues légèrement rosies et les yeux dans le vague. « Mü?... murmura Angelo. Et-ce que... est-ce que tu as envie que je te fasse l'amour?

_ Je... je sais pas. J'en sais rien ». Angelo lâcha les mains de son amant. Il détacha les jambes de Mü de ses hanches et souleva légèrement son bassin pour mieux se rallonger sur le bélier. Le Tibétain enserra Angelo dans ses bras et enroula à nouveau ses jambes autour des jambe de son amant. Le cancer se releva et regarda Mü d'un air dubitatif. « J'aime sentir ton corps entre mes jambes, c'est tout.

_ Tu m'arrêtes si je vais trop loin.

_ D'accord.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, une bonne douche froide et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ». Mü sourit et Angelo l'embrassa. « Tu peux le dire?

_ Ce à quoi tu penses.

_ Je t'aime mon ange ». Le cancer embrassa à nouveau son amant et se laissa enflammer. Le bélier se laissait guider par les mains et les lèvres de l'Italien. Il n'était pas aussi enflammé qu'Angelo mais son corps était traversé de frissons; et quelque part, il s'en sentait soulagé. Jamais il n'aurait cru retrouver de telles sensations, surtout après l'humiliation qu'il avait subie. Angelo commençait à descendre de plus en plus bas. Mü se cambrait sous les lèvres du cancer qui le pressait contre sa bouche pour mieux le caresser. Angelo fit basculer le bélier et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au milieu du lit, Mü sur le genoux de l'Italien. Angelo caressa le dos du Tibétain avant de dégrafer son pantalon. Mü regardait son vis-à-vis curieux. « Mon ange, murmura l'Italien en prenant la main du bélier et en la posant sur son torse, j'aimerais que toi aussi tu me caresses ». Mü descendit sa main sur le torse d'Angelo. Celui-ci frissonna de plaisir. Le Tibétain défit le pantalon du cancer et attendit. L'Italien avait laissé ses mains sur les hanches de Mü et laissait son amant prendre le contrôle. Le bélier se rapprocha d'Angelo et l'embrassa. Le cancer l'attrapa et les fit basculer sur le lit, Mü au-dessus de lui. Le Tibétain se redressa légèrement. Ses longs cheveux caressèrent le torse de son amant qui soupirait de plaisir. Angelo attrapa le menton de Mü et l'embrassa. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à reprendre le contrôle. Il voulait faire comprendre à Mü qu'il le laissait faire. Le bélier détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amant et commença à descendre lentement. Angelo ne l'obligeait à rien. Et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle il l'aimait. Angelo ne le forçais jamais, même sur le plan sexuel. Ils avaient même trouvé quel langage adopté pour mieux se comprendre. Quand Angelo lui soufflait qu'il avait envie de lui, c'est qu'il voulait le prendre; et quand il lui demandait de lui faire l'amour, c'est qu'il laissait Mü aux commandes. Mais cela arrivait plus rarement. Comme lorsque Mü était demandeur. Angelo était plus charnel. Cependant, jamais il ne forçait le bélier. Tout en pensant à ces considérations, Mü s'était mis à lécher et à suçoter le torse de son bel Italien. Angelo commençait à perdre totalement pied. Il se disait que la douche aurait intérêt à être glacée si jamais Mü décidait de s'arrêter maintenant. Le cancer se laissait de plus en plus à lui. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait volontiers pris la main du Tibétain et l'aurait glissée dans son caleçon. Le bélier remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de l'Italien qui les fit basculer à nouveau. Il termina de déshabiller Mü et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Il se rallongea sur le Tibétain et se mit à parcourir le corps de son amant. Une seule pensée l'obsédait, reprendre possession de son ange tibétain. Il descendit sa main et caressa la virilité de Mü. Celui-ci se mit à haleter doucement. Il essayait de se détendre complètement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la suite. Angelo dût le sentir car il reposa sa main sur la hanche de son amant et se mit à lui picorer les lèvres de baisers. En même temps, le cancer faisait des petits mouvements de bassin, frottant leur virilité l'une contre l'autre. Quand Angelo sentit que Mü lâchait prise, il descendit ses lèvres jusqu'au sexe du Tibétain qu'il prit en bouche. Mü gémit plus fort et se laissa totalement porter. Non, en fait il adorait qu'Angelo lui fasse ça. Il aimait tout ce que lui faisait l'Italien, mais se sentir prisonnier au fond de sa gorge était tout simplement divin. Angelo abandonna la verge tendue de Mü pour se consacrer à son intimité. Quand il eut bien humidifié l'entrée rosée de son amant, il y introduit un doigt. Le bélier se tendit sous la douleur. Son intimité n'était pas encore tout à fait guérie de son viol. Le cancer attendit un signe de Mü pour continuer. Il savait comment détendre parfaitement son amant. Il reprit Mü en bouche pendant qu'il faisait glisser ses doigts dans son intimité. Le Tibétain se sentait complètement partir. Il griffait plus qu'il ne caressait la nuque et les épaules de son bel Italien. Angelo retira ses doigts et sa bouche et s'apprêta à pénétrer Mü. « Mon ange, dit-il en regardant son amant, si tu veux qu'on arrête maintenant...

_ Après m'avoir allumé comme un fou! Ça serait malvenu de ta part ». Angelo sourit et se glissa lentement à l'intérieur de Mü. Celui-ci se crispa à cause de la douleur mais ne dit rien. Angelo attendit que Mü soit totalement détendu pour s'allonger sur lui. Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et commença à bouger. De lents mouvements amples d'abord qui se firent de plus en plus rapides. Les deux amants s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre, mélangeant leur souffle, fixant dans leurs prunelles le plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. Angelo se tendit sous la jouissance entraînant Mü à sa suite. Il embrassa le bélier et essuya sa semence avec le drap. « Je t'aime, murmura l'Italien.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

_ C'est si bon de t'avoir de nouveau à moi, de pouvoir sentir ton corps contre le mien ». Angelo embrassa à nouveau Mü et se retira en douceur. Il bascula sur le côté, attirant le bélier contre son torse. Le cancer enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Mü et le serra contre lui. « Ça va? Demanda Mü.

_ Ça va.

_ Tu es silencieux.

_ C'est rien. C'est juste que j'ai eu peur. Peur de te perdre. Peur que tu n'aies plus confiance en moi ». Disant cela, les larmes commencèrent à naître dans les yeux d'Angelo. « Je suis désolé, murmura Mü en caressant le visage de son amant. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

_ Je sais.

_ Merci... d'avoir été patient avec moi. Et de prendre soin de moi ». Angelo caressa la joue de Mü. « C'est normal mon ange, je t'aime.

_ Je sais.

_ Ça va? ». Mü acquiesça. « Oui. Je vais très bien. J'ai juste besoin de remettre en ordre mes idées mais ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_ Bébé?

_ Oui.

_ Tu as du temps demain?

_ Ça dépend pour quoi.

_ Pour dire à l'agent immobilier qu'on achète la maison.

_ Je pense que je peux m'arranger ». Mü sourit et se blottit dans les bras d'Angelo dans lesquels il s'endormit. Le cancer regardait son ange Tibétain tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Il se sentait bien, dans un état proche de la béatitude. Il avait retrouvé l'homme de sa vie. Il pouvait le tenir dans ses bras et l'aimer. Il se doutait qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas tout de suite leur vie sexuelle d'avant mais le premier pas avait été franchi. Et ils avaient toute la vie devant eux.


End file.
